True Love
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: Quand Stiles est mannequin, quand Derek est maïeuticien et qu'ils se rencontrent et que... Suspens! M pour... Bravo! Le langage bien évidemment! Encore que...
1. Rencontre

Salut les gens ^^

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction qui sera je pense pas vraiment très longue. Elle est totalement écrite mais je sais pas où couper donc je peux pas vous dire avec une précision exactement infaillible de métronome de combien de chapitre elle sera composée :P

Je la dédis à ma première fan, celle qui me suit depuis le début (certes ça fait pas longtemps mais ces petites reviews sont source de joie constante pour moi et pour nous, auteurs, c'est quelque choses qui n'a pas de prix tellement ça fait plaisir!) Donc pour toi ma Mariloo46!

Bon petit innovation ce coup-ci... Je vous en dis pas plus parce que je vais pas spoiler mon propre travail - ça serait pire que contre-productif - et comme je vous poste le second chap tout de suite derrière vous verrez où est la nouveauté! :D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez ou non, ce qui vous plaît et ce que vous ne souhaitez plus JAMAIS voir dans mes fictions, bref EXPRIMEZ vous les chatons :D

Je vous embrasse avec grande affection, Sam

PS : grosse pensée à tous les gens qui sont touchés par le terrorisme de l'EI dans le monde! On emmerde ces fanatiques et faites qu'ils crèvent tous dans des souffrances immondes!

"L'air est bien la seule chose qu'on arrive à partager en frère" Yoko Ono

* * *

\- En voilà un joli bébé ; _je roucoule en remontant la couche et en diffusant une onde de bien-être, d'apaisement_ ; Mais oui on est beau. Et on aime déjà les bisous hein ? ; _je me penche et pose ma bouche contre le ventre du nouveau-né, je souffle tout doucement pour ne pas érafler sa peau délicate et le bébé gigote en poussant des petits gazouillements_

\- T'es vraiment le seul à réussir à faire rire des bébés qui ont 3-4 heures ; _rigole une voix derrière moi_

\- C'est instinctif qu'est ce que tu veux ; _je hausse les épaules ;_ Bon je l'emmène. 204 ?

\- 214 Der' ; _elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel_

\- 204, 214 c'est presque pareil ; _je grommelle en remontant la couverture autour du bébé_

\- T'as vraiment de la gelée à la place du cerveau. J'comprends pourquoi t'as pas continué médecine

\- Oh alors ça c'est bas, Lydia Martin… Pardon DOCTEUR Martin ; _je lui claque doucement l'arrière de la tête en passant à côté d'elle_

\- Allé dégage petit sage-homme ; _la rousse me pince gentiment la joue_

\- Maïeuticien je te prie ; _je gronde en fermant la porte de la nurserie_

J'avance à petit pas, le bébé bien callé entre mes bras. Je continue de lui parler. Normalement je devrais le transporter dans une sorte de berceau en plastique. Mais je déteste ça, ça bloque les odeurs et les émotions fugaces de ces petits êtres. Si je suis là c'est pour le contact avec ces nouveau-nés. J'arrive dans le bon couloir et avance tranquillement jusqu'à la 214. Je laisse résonner 3 petits coups et entend une voix féminine me lancer un joyeux « entrer ». Je pousse alors la porte et souris à la maman.

\- Je vous amène votre fils ; _je me faufile entre les différentes personnes qui sont là, et y en a beaucoup, tellement que les odeurs sont mêlées_

\- Pourquoi vous l'aviez emmené ? ; _demande une voix, près de la fenêtre_

Je me retourne après avoir rendu le bébé à la maman et fixe le brun, appuyé contre la fenêtre, que je n'avais pas remarqué de suite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Votre fils va bien. Nous sommes obligés …

\- C'est moi le père ; _tonne une voix à côté du lit, je me retourne encore_

\- Euh… Pardon. Mais le petit… ; _je fronce le nez_

\- Ressemble à Stiles oui ; _intervient la maman_

\- Je suis désolé. Pour répondre à la question de monsieur…

\- Le parrain ; _ajoute encore la jeune femme alitée_

\- Il s'en fout Alli ; _souffle le brun en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil_

\- Vous voulez quand même savoir ou pas du coup ? ; _je m'énerve un peu, j'ai pas que ça à foutre hein_

\- Allez y la mamie veut savoir ; _une main délicate se pose sur mon épaule_

\- Alors… On doit vérifier que tout fonctionne bien. Les petits petons, les petites mimines. Que tout ce passe bien au niveau cardiaque, viscéral.

\- Echelle d'APGAR et tout ça ; _sourit nostalgique la mamie_

\- Exactement Madame ; _je souris en hochant la tête en direction de la grande femme brune_ ; Je vous laisse en famille. Au revoir petit Gabin ; _je tapote mon doigt contre le nez du nourrisson qui baille et pose sa tête contre le cou de sa maman_ ; Mesdames, Messieurs

Je referme la porte derrière moi et regarde à travers la petite vitre. L'homme à la fenêtre relève son regard et sourit quand nos yeux se croisent. Je redresse mon badge professionnellement et m'éloigne après un dernier signe de tête. Je retourne là où je suis le mieux, dans la nurserie. J'attrape un bébé qui pleure et me met à le bercer.

Fin de journée enfin. Je passe aux vestiaires. Je récupère mes habits civils. J'enfile distraitement mon jeans noir, enfile le t-shirt olive puis mon cuir. J'ai faim. Je jette ma tenue en passant dans un bac. Je suis en train de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire à manger ce soir quand je vois le brun sur le parvis de l'hôpital. Il est au téléphone. Il s'agite, lève les mains au ciel et son regard croise à nouveau le mien. Je salue distraitement Janine à l'accueil et sort enfin. Un petit crachin me cueille. Sans que ça me surprenne outre mesure. J'ouvre mon sac, attrape mon paquet de Royal menthe polaire et en allume une. La première bouffée de la journée. Je recrache la fumée.

\- C'est étonnant pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans un hôpital ; _je me penche vers la voix_

\- Que voulez vous, mon père m'a contaminé ; _je coince la cigarette entre mes lèvres_

\- Je vous ramène ?

\- Pardon ? ; _je le regarde, il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant ébouriffés, en grimaçant un sourire de biais_

\- J'sais pas… J'peux peut-être vous raccompagner ; _il hausse les épaules_

\- Je vous remercie mais ça ira. J'aime marcher ; _je souris parce que c'est la stricte vérité_

\- Même sous la pluie ? ; _son ton est incrédule_

\- Surtout sous la pluie. Mais merci beaucoup d'avoir proposé

Je lui fais un dernier signe de la main et enfonce l'une d'elle dans la poche de ma veste. L'autre tient ma cigarette. Je marche doucement, profitant du calme avant de rejoindre ma famille d'emprunt. Je passe par la petite épicerie au coin de notre quartier. J'achète des tomates, des œufs et du fromage. J'ai envie d'un gratin de pâte. Je pousse la porte de la maison. Personne. Super, je vais pouvoir cuisiner en paix. Je pose mes sacs sur les tabourets. J'enlève mon cuir trempé, pose mon téléphone dans la station et lance un peu de U2. Je chantonne en faisant cuire les pâtes. La porte s'ouvre.

\- Der' ?

\- Qui d'autre Tasha ?

\- C'est vrai… Le jour où Lydia cuisinera ; _je réponds d'un rire à la remarque de la maman de ma meilleure amie_ ; Comment a été ta journée mon garçon ?

\- Plutôt cool Tasha et toi ? ; _je me penche qu'elle puisse m'embrasser la joue_

\- Longue ! Qu'est ce que tu prépares de beau fils ?

\- Pas grand chose. Un petit gratin de pâte…

\- OH MERVEILLEUX ! ; _elle s'écroule sur un tabouret_

\- Ce n'est qu'un gratin de pâte Tasha ; _je rigole_

\- Tout ce que tu prépares est toujours bon. Surtout tes gratins de pâte !

\- Merci ; _je souris dévoilant mes dents, privilège rare_

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire…

\- Dis moi; _elle se lève et me regarde_

\- Me servir un grand verre de Saint-Emilion

\- T'as acheté du Saint-Emilion ?!

\- Tasha si tu étais un petit loup tu bondirais partout là

\- Et elle ronronnerait ; _intervient une voix à la porte_

\- Hey princesse Magda ; _je crie et une petite fille vient en courant à moi._

Je plante mon couteau dans la planche et fait voler la petite. Elle a 6 ans mais elle est un peu ma sœur aussi. Je lui embrasse fort les deux joues. Me délectant de sa peau douce comme de la soie.

\- Comment va ma petite princesse ?

\- J'suis fatiguée. Et il pleut. Encore. L'Angleterre c'est vraiment un pays de con

\- Magdalena ; _je la gronde ;_ Va te changer et après je t'aide pour les devoirs

\- Oki doki

Je la repose à terre et me saisit du verre que la maman a posé devant moi.

\- Merci Tasha

\- Merci à toi Der' ; _elle me serre les doigts_

\- Vous êtes ma famille et point ; _j'affirme avec force_

\- Merci ; _ses yeux s'embuent_

\- Hey non Tasha ! Je t'interdis de pleurer. Bon… ; _je repose mon verre, cherche une chanson de Queen et la met à fond_

Je passe dans le salon et m'incline gracieusement devant la grande femme. Je l'invite à danser. On valse dans le salon. Je la fais rire, oubliant son léger coup de blues. Ça fait 4 ans aujourd'hui. Je le sais. J'étais là le jour du coup de fil. J'étais là quand ils lui ont annoncé que son mari était tombé, comme une masse, dans l'entreprise. Crise cardiaque. Sans prévenir. D'un coup plus de mari, plus de père. Lydia était anéantie. Alors moi, pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont offert après mes déboires familiaux, j'ai pu leur rendre ce qu'ils m'avaient offert. Moi j'ai, et des décès, et des histoires dramatiques. D'abord ma famille qui a brûlée, dans la maison familiale. J'ai tout perdu ce soir là. Ma maison et les miennes. Puis une famille d'accueil où on m'a juste foutu à la porte, à 18 ans pétante, quand je leur ai dit que j'étais homo. Juste ça. J'ose pas imaginer si j'avais en plus parlé de mon problème… Animal… J'ai déambulé dans les rues. Jusqu'à voler dans une poubelle devant un café. Une jeune en est sortie, m'a vue et m'a dit de rentrer. Ils m'ont offert tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vendu. C'était Lydia et son ami Isaac qui bossaient au café de la mère de Lyds. Ils m'ont donné un toit, à manger et surtout de l'amour. Ils m'ont reconstruit. J'ai vécu chez eux depuis ce jour là. Ça fait 7 ans.

Lorsque Tasha a les joues rouges, son sourire lumineux aux lèvres, je la relâche, avec un dernier baiser sur le front. Je reprends ma cuisine. Magdalena descend en grommelant sur la surcharge de devoir. Elle se plaint tout le temps. Je l'adore. La porte s'ouvre encore et Lydia déboule, trempée dans la cuisine

\- C'est Apocalypse Now dehors

\- Exagère pas trésor ; _je lance en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, elle dégage une odeur de mécontentement et… De chien mouillé_

\- PAS MES CHEVEUX! ; _elle rabat ses longues mèches rousse comme elle le souhaite en faisant la moue_

\- Roh princesse va ; _sa mère le prend dans les bras_

\- Tu m'aides Rekki ?

\- Vas y envoie. J'suis chaud ; _je pose une tomate et fais semblant que c'est un buzzer_

\- Géographie

\- Oh chiotte ce que j'aime le moins

Je finis le repas, on se met tous à aider Magda pour ses devoirs. Après manger je monte la border. Je chante pour elle, utilisant la vieille guitare de Joshua. Je lui embrasse le front et Lyds prend ma place alors que je finis de remonter la couverture et m'éclipse. Tasha finit par aller se coucher à son tour. On se retrouve, la jeune femme et moi, tout les deux perdus dans nos pensées, assis sur le perron, sous une couverture polaire, un cendrier entre nous. Et beaucoup de silence.

\- Tu ou je ? ; _elle demande_

\- Toi d'abord ; _je relâche une bouffée_

\- Arrête la clope ça pue ; _elle râle ;_ Bon… T'as vu le gars de la 214 ?

\- Qui ?

\- Roh Der'; _elle drape ses cheveux sur son crâne dans le but d'éloigner la mèche qui rebique mais elle revient exactement au même endroit, exactement comme d'habitude_ ; Le beau gosse de la 214 !

\- Le père ?

\- Ah non… J'sais même pas de quoi il a l'air lui

\- Alors qui ?

\- Je parle du frère

\- Je ne…

\- STILES STILINSKI !

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oh putain Derek Sales Hale ; _elle se redresse à moitié, extirpe son portable de son slim et tape Stiles Stilinski dans Google, des dizaines de photos du brun apparaissent_

\- C'est qui ? ; _je switch les différentes photos, certaines sont pour une marque de sous-vêtements, je sens que le poster de Beckham pour H &M va disparaître pour être remplacé par ce mec_

\- Juste le mannequin le plus convoité depuis 5 ans. Il n'appartient à aucune marque mais elles le veulent toutes.

\- Il appartient à personne ; _je râle, je déteste cette idée d'appartenance que les humains ont, ça n'existe que pour une meute !_

\- Attends le mec il pose pour Burberry, Channel, Dior et… Mais aucun défilé. Il a pas besoin de ça ; _Lydia écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier et tend la main pour récupérer son IPhone ;_ HEY !

\- Quoi ? ; _je tourne la tête vers elle_

\- Il a pas une coque étanche alors ; _elle agite gracieusement ses doigts et je pose le téléphone dans sa paume en rigolant_

\- Bon… Inaccessible quoi ; _j'hausse les épaules ;_ Et toi ma Lyds ? Mauvaise journée ?

\- Fifty-fifty ; _elle pose ses coudes sur ses genoux_ ; Mauvaise parce que… Bon clairement tu sais quel jour on est ; _encore une fois elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et moi je la tire contre moi, y a pas de problème avec Lydia elle sait qui je suis et qu'y a pas de danger ;_ Après…

\- T'as vu Jacks aujourd'hui ? ; _je frotte son épaule_

\- Non, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il poussait quelqu'un au bloc mais… Sourire en coin, et voilà. Et moi je suis en train de crever ; _elle pose son front sur ses mains réunies en poussant un très profond soupir_

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ?

\- Ouais on fait ça. Comme quand on était au lycée. Y a machin qui m'envoi pour te dire que… PI-TO-YA-BLE !

\- J't'emmerde princesse ! ; _je serre plus fort son épaule_

\- Aller on va se pieuter j'ai le cul qui va geler sinon

\- Princesse au langage de charretier ! ; _je grommelle pour moi seul_

Elle se lève récupère le cendrier, m'empêchant ainsi d'en refumer une et le pose sur la margelle de la porte, hors de ma portée. Elle me tend la main et en me relevant je la colle contre moi. Je chuchote à son oreille que je suis là pour elle, que je l'aime, bref la belle déclaration d'amour fraternel bien dégoulinante. Mais ça à l'air de l'apaiser quand même. On se sépare dans le couloir. Je m'allonge en soupirant dans mon lit. Clairement le brun est inaccessible mais… J'aime bien rêver.

* * *

ALORS? Vous avez aimé cette première petite chose?


	2. Discussion

Le voilà le 2ème chapitre qui vous explique où est le changement ^^

Avec une joie enfantine, votre Sam

* * *

Je tente de soulever Gabin. Je lui mets sa tétine. Allison a vérifié sa couche. Rien à faire. Il pleure, pleure et pleure encore.

\- Génius ; _gémit mon presque frère_

\- Je sais pas quoi faire Scott ; _je passe ma main dans mes cheveux trop longs que je n'ai jamais le temps d'aller faire couper_

\- Appelle le mec là

\- Qui ? ; _je fais mine de pas savoir alors que franchement je vois pas comment je pourrais oublier_

\- Celui qui m'a ramené Gabin. Tout le monde dit que c'est un magicien avec les bébés

\- Et je fais comment ? J'sais même pas son prénom ; _je me frotte la nuque en me souvenant de son sourire doux à l'idée de marcher sous la pluie_

\- Demande aux infirmières de nuit de le bipper ; _Allison se joint à Scott_ ; J'en peux plus. Je sais pas… Peut-être que je suis une mauvaise mère ; _elle se met à paniquer puis à pleurer_

Je me lève de mauvaise grâce, lui embrasse le front et ferme la porte. J'apprécie une demi-seconde le calme du couloir, qui change des braillements de mon filleul dans la chambre. Je vérifie l'heure sur ma montre. Près de 4h du matin. Il va jamais accepter de venir ! Je marche sans volonté vers le bureau d'accueil des infirmières. J'espère qu'aucune ne va glousser bêtement ou me demander un autographe.

\- Excusez moi

\- Oui Monsieur ? ; _ouf elle a l'air normale_

\- Je suis le frère des Mccall, chambre 214

\- Je sais monsieur ; _elle sourit gentiment, faisant plisser ses petites rides_

\- Ouais et donc… Mon filleul veut pas arrêter de pleurer. On a fait tous ce qu'on a pu mais…

\- On va vous envoyer quelqu'un

\- Non mais pas quelqu'un on veut le grand mec là ; _elle rigole et moi je me sens ridicule_

\- Des « grands mecs » ; _elle mime bien les guillemets ;_ J'en ai quelqu'un dans le service

\- Ok… Assez grand, cheveux noir, yeux vert, barbe de trois jours et…

\- Derek. Il est rentré monsieur, il a fait une journée entière donc…

\- Ah merde ; _je pose ma tête contre le rebord du bureau_

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on tente avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Si, comme vous voulez. J'm'en fous en faite ; _je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol._

\- Ça va ? ; _elle se penche au-dessus et je la voie à l'envers, ça me fait rire un peu_

\- Juste fatigué. Ça va passer ; _je frotte mon visage_

\- J'envoie quelqu'un monsieur

\- Merci. Je peux resté juste un moment ? C'est si calme ici ; _je soupire_

\- Installez vous là ; _elle pointe un fauteuil du doigt, je me relève et mon dos craque_ ; Hé ben ; _elle rigole ;_ Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, c'est habituel

Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil. Je suis jet-lagger au possible. J'étais à Sydney ce matin encore. Puis Mélissa m'a appelé pour me dire qu'Allison avait des contractions. J'ai pris le premier vol en direction de Londres. Résultat j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un bocal, mon cœur palpite de fatigue et je me suis fait allumé par mon agent parce que je n'ai pas de « jour de congé » de prévu. Quel milieu de con… Je vois une infirmière passer en direction de la chambre d'Alli. Elle en ressort au bout de 10 minutes. Une autre passe, encore une autre. Vers 4h45 l'infirmière du bureau décroche le téléphone avec des lèvres pincées. Je pose ma tête contre le mur. Je dois m'assoupir parce que je me réveille à cause d'une voix brisée.

\- Le petit Gabin sérieux ? ; _je me lève d'un bond et le mec se retourne vers moi avec un minuscule sourire_ ; Encore là vous ?

\- Euh… Ouais ; _je me frotte les yeux_

\- On a des salles de repos qui seraient peut-être plus adaptées que le fauteuil défoncé devant chez Elodie ; _il presse la main de l'infirmière qui rigole en lui faisant les gros yeux_

\- Désolé de vous avoir demandé de revenir mais…

\- Vous inquiétez pas. J'suis là pour ça. On y va ? Ou vous préférez rester dans ce fauteuil amoché?

\- Direction la 214 ; _j'avance la main pour lui demander de me précéder_

Il est encore habillé en civil. Jeans levis bleu foncé, un grand pull en coton. Ses cheveux noirs ruissellent de pluie. Il doit donc encore pleuvoir. Il a des cernes mais ça n'atténue pas la beauté de ses yeux. Ils sont incroyables. A première vue on les dirait bleu mais ils sont vert très clair. Il avance une de ses longues mains et claque quelques coups à la porte. On entend déjà les hurlements du bébé. Il passe la tête par la porte et j'entends la compagne de Scott pousser un véritable soupir de soulagement.

\- Ben alors bébé Gabin ? ; _il se saisit du nourrisson et moi je retourne m'écrouler sur le fauteuil de la fenêtre_

\- Les infirmières ne comprennent pas. Elles parlent de lui donner du Nopron

\- On ne drogue pas un aussi beau bébé ; _il roucoule et moi je suis impressionné qu'il arrive à rester calme comme ça_

Il frotte son nez contre la tête de l'enfant. Passe une main dans son dos. Soulève la couche. Puis il s'allonge sur le sol. Il redresse ses jambes et cale le petit contre son bassin, dans la même position que lui. Il se met à chantonner d'une belle voix grave, mais genre vraiment grave, et il lui frotte le ventre. Entre mouvement circulaire et petites pressions. Au bout de 30 secondes Gabin arrête de hurler pour geindre. Même pas 2 minutes et le petit se tait. Complétement. Il attrape son doigt, le porte à la bouche et se met à le téter. Il rigole doucement.

\- Vous auriez une tétine plutôt ? ; _il demande à mon amie_

\- Je… Oui ; _elle ouvre le tiroir_

\- C'est pas possible. Vous avez un don ou quoi ? ; _je me tourne vers lui, putain il est beau comme ça tout humide de pluie et allongé au sol et… Je me racle la gorge_

\- Non, il suffit de trouver ce qui ne va pas ; _il me sourit encore avant de se retourner vers la maman du petit_ ; Vous l'allaitez ?

\- Euh oui. Faut pas ? ; _elle ouvre des yeux apeurés_

\- Si mais… Je vous explique. On a le cas de la maman qui allaite sans souci. Celle dont le lait n'est pas assez… Consistant on va dire à défaut de mieux ; _il continue de frotter le ventre de Gabin_ ; Et d'autre, comme vous, qui ont un super lait. Donc pour lui c'est un peu dur à passer. Ça lui file mal au ventre.

\- C'est ma faute ?

\- Non madame, absolument pas ; _il est calme, apaisant, je pourrais m'endormir en écoutant sa voix_ ; Maintenant que vous le savez il faut juste ne lui donner qu'une moitié de tétée et compléter avec du lait en poudre. Voilà il est endormi ; _il se lève et repose le nouveau né dans le berceau_

\- Merci. Infiniment ; _ma presque-sœur par alliance pose ses doigts sur la tête de son fils_

\- Je suis là pour ça madame ; _il sourit imperceptiblement, en étouffant un bâillement_

\- Comment on peut vous remercier ? ; _je demande et il se tourne vers moi_

\- Y a pas à me remercier. Je fais juste mon boulot

\- Même à 5h du mat ? ; _je penche la tête_

\- Même à 5h du matin, oui ; _il sourit plus franchement et je remarque qu'il a des petites rides à côté des yeux et des creux dans les joues, pas des fossettes à proprement parler, mais pas loin_

\- Un café peut-être ? ; _Allison pose une main sur son poignet_ ; Stiles va vous offrir un café. C'est la moindre des choses, on vous a fait sortir de votre lit !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, vraiment !

\- Elle a raison. Café ; _je me dirige vers la porte ;_ En route Monsieur le magicien ; _je rigole_

\- Mais… ; _il rougit et je trouve ça craquant_

\- On insiste ; _elle le pousse vers moi_

\- Ok, merci

Il passe devant moi et se dirige vers une machine à café. Je l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule. Ferme l'épaule. Carrée l'épaule. Virile l'épaule. On se reconcentre !

\- Un vrai café. J'en ai besoin

\- Comment ?

\- Café. Croissant. Ce genre de chose quo ;i _je regarde la confusion envahir ses beaux yeux ;_ La question se pose même pas en réalité

Je pivote sur mes talons et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Il enfonce les mains dans son jeans, grommelle quelque chose et me suit dans l'ascenseur. Je m'étire de tout mon long, faisant craquer ma colonne vertébrale et ma nuque.

\- Vous devriez allez voir un ostéopathe

\- Pas le temps ; _je réponds en baillant_

\- Quand vous serez plié en deux, incapable de vous lever, il sera trop tard ; _il hausse ses épaules_

\- Et vous vous pencherez vers moi en disant « je te l'avais bien dit » c'est ça ?

\- Presque ; _il étouffe un rire et l'ascenseur s'ouvre, j'avance d'un pas mais il me retient en montrant l'étage qui n'est pas le bon, un grand mec rentre_

\- Salut Derek. Lydia est pas là ?

\- Lyds est au lit à cette heure ci. Et après 42h de garde je pense que c'est son droit. Et toi Jacks ?

\- Journée de merde _soupire le grand brun_ ; Mais t'es déjà de retour ? T'as pas fini genre à…

\- 18h30. Si mais j'ai eu… Une petite urgence ; _il se tourne vers moi avec un air amusé dans les yeux_

\- Il me paraît un peu vieux pour faire parti de tes urgences ; _rigole le médecin_

\- Hé oh ! ; _il lui claque l'épaule_ ; Passe un de ces 4 à la maison

\- J'le ferais ; _l'ascenseur s'ouvre et le brun en ressort_

\- Oh Whittemore ! ; _le brun se retourne_ ; Ne dit pas. Fais le ! ; _l'ascenseur se referme avec un tintement ;_ Pardon, c'est un bon collègue

\- J'ai cru deviner ; _ma voix sonne assommée, même à mes oreilles, alors je me racle la gorge_

\- Et c'était pas méchant vis-à-vis de vous par rapport à l'urgence

\- Je sais ; _l'ascenseur s'ouvre à nouveau et je reconnais le hall_

Je le suis sans un mot en direction de la sortie. Il pleut encore. Le climat de l'Australie me manque. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a plus le temps de sécher.

\- Vous avez un café de préférence ?

\- Un café où on sert du café. Du vrai ! ; _je me frotte le visage, l'air frais, même s'il est humide, me fait du bien_

\- Alors. Café italien ou français. Au choix ; _d'une main il pointe la gauche et de l'autre la droite_

\- Vous reprenez le service aujourd'hui ?

\- A 11h oui. J'ai donc le temps de boire beaucoup, beaucoup de café ; _il me fixe calmement_

\- Alors français. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas passé du temps dans cette partie de la ville. Vous allez pas avoir froid avec juste un pull ? On est en décembre quand même

\- Vous inquiétez pas ; _il chantonne_

\- Dites ; _je m'adapte à ses longues enjambées_ ; Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Derek Sales Hale

\- Pardon ? ; _je rigole ouvertement avant de fermer ma bouche d'une main, putain ça se fait pas de se moquer du nom de quelqu'un, mais il sourit, loin de se vexer_

\- Derek Hale ; _il répète et son accent me fait courir des petits frissons_

\- C'est pas très anglais tout ça

\- Parce que ça ne l'est pas. Mère amérindienne et père allemand ; _il traverse la route et je le suis sans même regarder où je vais_

\- Ben merde alors

\- Et là la prochaine question « mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? », pas vrai ?

\- Pas loin. Mais je prends aussi la réponse à cette question si vous me la donnez

\- C'est pas gratuit hein ! ; _il hausse les épaules_ 5 questions chacun ?

\- Je prends ; _il me détend, il m'apaise, ça fait du bien. Pas besoin de faire attention à ce que je dis, comment je le dis, rien_.

\- Bon comme je suis de bonne humeur et que j'aime bien le petit Gabin je considère que les premières questions ne compte pas ; _du doigt il m'indique de tourner, je le suis comme un automate, il marche vite, je suis un peu essoufflée_

\- Vous voulez pas ralentir un peu ? ; _je pose ma main sur mon flanc_

\- Hé ben ! Vous avez des longes jambes pourtant ! ; _il s'esclaffe un peu moqueur_

\- Merci ; _j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air qui est un peu mêlée de son parfum_ Alors Derek…

\- Celui-là vous convient ? ; _il pointe du doigt un café en me coupant_

\- Je vous suis ; _j'hoche la tête_

\- Salut Malia ; _il lance en pénétrant dans l'établissement_

\- Salut belle gueule… NOM DE DIEU

\- Du calme Malia, on vient boire un café ok ?

\- Mais…

\- Non non. Juste café ok ?

\- Installez vous ; _elle répond la voix blanche en me suivant des yeux_

Je le regarde se glisser sur son siège. Il tire le pull au-dessus de sa tête, exposant une partie de son ventre à la peau plus brune que la mienne. J'ai envie de me pencher pour y passer les doigts. Je me retiens à grand mal. Putain j'ai déjà flashé sur des mecs, mais jamais comme ça. J'suis trop con ! En plus Danny va gueuler si je fais des frasques ici ! Oh bordel ! Sa tête réapparaît, un peu ébouriffée. Il rabat son t-shirt sans dire un mot et la carte apparaît devant mes yeux, me sortant de ma contemplation. La serveuse n'en tend pas à l'homme en face de moi.

\- Vous êtes un habitué ? ; _je laisse mes yeux glisser distraitement sur la carte_

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai bossé ici pendant… 5 ans je crois ; _il pose une jambe sur sa chaise ;_ C'était une autre vie ; _il sourit nostalgique_

\- Monsieur Stilinski a trouvé ce qu'il prendra ? ; _intervient la serveuse, j'ai envie de lui répondre « votre ami » mais…_

\- Je vais laisser Derek choisir pour moi comme il sait ce qui est bon ; _je souris en coin et lui roule des yeux_

\- Tricheur. Alors… Bon moi tu sais et pour le jeune homme… ; _il attrape ma carte, la retourne d'un mouvement vif ;_ Mets lui un double expresso macchiato caramel et… Un bonhomme. Merci ma belle

\- Juste je te rappelle que l'express ; _elle se dandine_

\- Marc est pas là ?

\- Il est 6h Der'

\- J'arrive ; _il se lève_ ; Excusez moi. Mais l'expresso est là ; _il indique une étagère et indique ensuite la vendeuse qui doit faire à tout casser 1m55_

\- Hey ; _elle lui tape dans le ventre mais à côté de lui elle fait lilliputienne_

\- Pas de souci ; _j'hoche la tête_

* * *

Alors ne vous énervez pas... Derek est un prénom d'origine allemande qui signifie béni des Dieux donc son père est allemand dans cette fiction et si vous êtes pas content ben... Tant pis ^^

Secundo oui une mère amérindienne parce que de un ce peuple est juste trop cool, traité comme des bêtes et ça m'horripile donc voilà. Ça arrivera peut-être encore que je parle d'eux au détour d'une fic! Ensuite Talia pour moi ça sonne étranger, donc ça peut être amérindien. Et pour finir, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas vu un épisode que je n'ai pas regardé qui joue qui et quels visages ils ont. Et l'apparence de l'actrice de Talia Hale ben peut être amérindienne. Tralalala c'est tout ce que j'ai à déclarer :D


	3. Café, questions et révélations

La suite parce qu'en réalité c'est la suite de la partie 2 mais j'ai coupé pour pas que ça fasse une trop grosse tartine indigeste!

Toujours du point de vue de Stiles ^^

* * *

Il avance dans le café, saute au-dessus du comptoir et ça doit être habituel puisqu'elle le gronde même pas. Il lâche enfin un son qui ressemble à un rire et tend les bras, la faisant voltiger au-dessus à son tour. Puis il hésite entre la porter ou simplement prendre le café de lui-même. Je vois qu'elle lui parle furieusement à l'oreille. Il hausse les épaules. Silencieux. Comme toujours. Il réagit à un de ses propos et finit par se saisir du paquet. Il se met en extension et une fois encore son t-shirt se relève. Il a des petites fossettes en bas du dos. Qui se complètent bien avec celles de ses joues. Merde putain, ça recommence. Je pose ma tête entre mes bras croisés. Je souffle longuement. Un des premiers trucs qu'on t'apprend quand t'es mannequin c'est à gérer ton désir. Parce que une érection pendant un shoot ça détruit tout. Faut recommencer. Ça met tout le monde mal à l'aise. Je le sais… Je l'ai pas vécu à cause de moi, mais d'un de mes amis. Après le petit incident, tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Donc… La chaise en face de moi racle le sol et je redresse la tête.

\- Je vous croyais endormi; _il pose sa tête sur sa main_

\- J'en suis pas loin ; _je grogne, j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas fait une bonne nuit depuis des semaines_

\- Alors on va boire le café et après vous rentrez chez vous. Vous reposez et tout ça ; _les tasses apparaissent ;_ Merci Malicia

\- Tttttsssss ; _elle râle au surnom en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il ne réagit même pas_

\- Alors… Que voulez vous savoir très cher monsieur ? ; _il boit une gorgée de café_

\- Vous avez vécu chez les amérindien ? ; _je sais pas pourquoi c'est le premier truc qui me vient_

\- Non. Mais ma… Mère… ; _il paraît buter sur le mot_ ; Oui. Et elle le parlait. On a grandi à Londres, mais j'ai du déménager à New-York, Chicago, puis j'ai vécu pendant un temps en Alaska. Et enfin un retour aux sources alors me voilà ; _je bois à mon tour une gorgée de café, c'est fort mais après c'est doux, chaud et sucré, étonnant_

\- Merci. Bon choix ; _je soulève la tasse et il sourit en coin_ ; Pourquoi les bébés ?

\- Aucune idée. Médecine c'était pas pour moi. J'ai pas assez l'esprit de compétition selon Lydia et…

\- C'est qui Lydia ? ; _cette question m'échappe, elle fuse hors de ma bouche avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de la penser_

\- C'est… Dis donc quelle curiosité ; _il roule encore des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils ;_ Ma sœur, mon amie, mon centre. Mais rien de plus, et rien de moins, que ma sœur ; _tant de tendresse suinte de ses paroles que ça me retourne le ventre_

\- Fils unique ? ; _je penche la tête et repousse une mèche qui tombe devant mes yeux, je râle et l'éloigne en soufflant dessus, autant dire que ça marche pas_

\- Grâce à Lyds non. On a une petite sœur aussi. Attention dernière question ; _il grimace un presque sourire_

\- Vous vous n'en posez pas ; _j'hausse les épaules et attaque le croissant, mais c'est pas un croissant, une brioche en forme de monsieur, avec des boutons, un chapeau en sucre et, ça me fait sourire comme un gosse_ ; Bon choix aussi

\- J'savais que ça vous plairait ; _il finit sa tasse et la lève en direction de la serveuse_ ; Mh… Vous vivez où quand c'est pas en Australie ?

\- Tout le monde sait ça ; _il est pas sérieux ? Suffit de lire la presse people_

\- Ben moi non, la preuve je vous demande

\- Vous savez pas qui je suis ? Et c'est pas ma dernière hein !

\- Vous êtes le frère de la Dame de la 214, maman du petit Gabin ; _j'ouvre la bouche_ ; Ça me suffit comme information

\- Ok ; _je suis estomaqué, d'habitude les gens sont fous de la célébrité, j'ai déjà utilisé dans le seul but de promouvoir un album et lui, il s'en fout ;_ Je vis en campagne américaine. A Beacon Hills le plus souvent

\- D'où le bronzage pour l'Australie et l'accent ; _il hoche la tête_

\- J'ai pas d'accent ! ; _je suis horrifié, je veux pas parler comme un américain_

\- Ah bon ? C'est quoi ça ? ; _il me montre son café et je réponds, il ricane et le prononce à son tour, avec une autre intonation_

\- Vous blaguez là ?

\- Non. Malia ? ; _il lui montre sa tasse et elle répète comme lui_

\- PUTAIN ; _je passe mes mains sur mon visage ;_ Je deviens un butor d'amerlock !

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas pris de vacances ?

\- Heu… Pas tarder à faire 2 ans

\- Ben profitez de vos vacances pour retrouver les sonorités britanniques

\- Je vais le faire. J'crois que j'en ai besoin

\- On en a tous besoin ; _il se dandine et extirpe son portable de sa poche ;_ Vous voulez bien m'excusez ?

\- Je vous en prie

Il ouvre la porte et décroche. Un large sourire orne sa bouche sans pour autant réussir à rendre son visage moins sévère. Il relâche un long souffle, un soupir peut-être et ça projette de la buée autour de lui. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, déambule, soupire et fronce encore les sourcils. Il se tourne vers moi, hausse les épaules et recommence à faire les 100 pas.

\- Excusez moi ; _je reporte mon attention sur la serveuse, un appareil dans les mains_

\- Allez y mais je suis pas sur d'être au top aujourd'hui ; _je souris, prends la pose à côté d'elle_

\- Merci ; _elle bafouille en rougissant_

\- Dites il a vraiment bossé 5 ans ici ?

\- Oui, c'était pour soutenir Lydia

\- Pourquoi ? ; j _e fronce le nez et elle se mord les lèvres, elle a pas envie de raconter des trucs sur lui, même à moi_

\- Beeeeennnnnnnn ; _elle se mord encore les lèvres, puis elle prend un grand souffle et se met à débiter_ ; Il a d'abord perdu sa famille dans un incendie quand il avait 9 ans. Il a été foutu à la porte à 18 ans, renié par la famille d'accueil qui l'avait accueillie parce qu'il aime les hommes, il a vécu dans la rue environ 8 mois, vole dans une poubelle devant un café qui appartenaient aux parents de Lydia et où elle bossait de temps en temps. Dont ce soir là. Elle l'a ramené chez eux. Se sont lié d'amitié. Mais il aime pas être redevable alors il s'est mit à bosser pour soulager la famille Martin. Il a arrêté médecine et est rentré en école d'inf. Après sage-femme et hop. Pendant 2 ans, il a cumulé les 2 boulots. Jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement dans le métro ; _elle glapit quand il se retourne vers nous et pose précipitamment une tasse sur notre table_

\- Merde alors ; _je souffle, moi qui pensait qu'il avait une mine trop sévère pour rien_

\- Je suis désolé. C'était un ami ; _il se saisit de la tasse toute chaude, que la serveuse à posée, il frisonne un peu_

\- J'vous avez dit que vous auriez froid ; _je me moque de lui_

\- Aller vivre en Alaska. Vous verrez ce que c'est le froid ! ; _il drape quand même le pull sur ses épaules_

\- Il fait vraiment froid là haut ?

\- Certains hivers on tombe à du moins 30.

\- Oh bordel ; _j'imagine pas_

\- Ça endurcit ; _il hausse les épaules, semblant indifférent_ ; Fini ? ; i _l montre ma tasse et l'assiette vide_

\- Oui ; _j'hoche la tête_

\- Faut que j'aille au service. Désolé ; _il semble un peu contrit_

\- Je vous en prie. C'est votre métier après tout

\- Ouais ; _il engloutit sa deuxième tasse de café tout en se levant et sort un portefeuille de sa poche_

\- Non, hors de question. Je vous invite je vous rappelle ; _je me glisse devant lui et le frôle par… Ouais non pas par inadvertance en fait, je le frôle parce que je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que ça fait de le sentir contre moi_ ; Pour le petit Gabin

\- On aurait du porter un toast alors ; _il sourit légèrement et repasse son pull_

J'ai cru apercevoir un tatouage mais je suis pas sûr. Va falloir que je revienne dans ce café. Je remercie du regard la serveuse qui rougi et me fait une grimace du genre « ne dites rien ». J'ouvre la porte et le laisse passer. Je chuchote un « motus et bouche cousu ». Je ferme la porte. J'imagine le souffle de soulagement que la demoiselle a laissé échapper. On se remet à marcher dans le silence. Il marche de nouveau hyper vite.

\- Doucement vous avez le feu au cul ou quoi ? ; _je ricane_

\- Désolé. Je me rends plus compte que je marche vite. Habitude de devoir se presser entre deux couloirs ; _il hausse les épaules et exhale un long souffle_

\- Ça va ? ; _je le regarde et il me regarde aussi_

\- Drôle de journée c'est tout. Désolé pour Malia mais… Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un poster géant de vous dans sa chambre alors ; _il se frotte la joue et j'ai envie d'ajouter mes doigts aux siens_

\- Tant que c'est pas pour la campagne Levis ; _je murmure en butant sur le haut du trottoir_

\- J'crois que c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ; _il me regarde avec un air d'interrogation_

Je rougis et sort mon téléphone. Je cherche les photos du shoot et lui colle devant le nez. Il se saisit de mon IPhone et effleure mes doigts. Les siens sont chauds et un peu rugueux. Il passe les quelques photos et moi je baisse la tête. Elles sont belles ses photos mais… J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une marchandise. Une Barbie… Les gens ne s'attachent plus qu'à mon physique sans penser plus loin.

\- Beaux clichés ; _il murmure la voix grave_

\- Ouais… Mais si elle avait pu avoir une photo contre le harcèlement à l'école ça aurait été plus digne

\- Elles sont dignes ses photos ; _il me rend mon téléphone_ ; Vous êtes beau et y a pas à en rougir… Après je dis pas que c'est valorisant. Etre juste une image qui fait fantasmer tout ce beau monde. Ouais… Moi je pourrais clairement pas

\- Vous auriez vos chances en mannequinat pourtant

\- Je parle pas de ça ; i _l hausse un sourcil et moi je baisse la tête, mon dieu mais quel con !_ ; Mais merci ; _il me met un petit coup de hanche et moi je sens mon ventre bouillir_

On ne dit plus rien. J'ai l'impression que le retour était plus rapide que l'aller. On s'arrête tout les deux, sans se concerter à la grille.

\- Je vais par là ; _il indique une entrée un peu excentrée_

\- L'entrée des artistes ; _je souris_

\- On va dire ça ; _il sort ses mains des poches de son jeans_ ; Merci pour le café monsieur…

\- Stiles ; _je le coupe_

\- Ok… Merci pour le café Stiles. Rentrez un peu chez vous. Ça vous fera du bien

\- Je dois comprendre que j'ai une sale gueule ? ; _je le charrie et j'adore la petite touche de rouge qui vient parsemer le haut de ses pommettes_

\- Plus ou moins ; _il bafouille, c'est la première fois qu'il semble troublé_

\- Je vais rentrer. Merci ; _j'avance ma main pour la lui serrer même si je préfèrerais le prendre dans mes bras_

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir ; _il se saisit de ma main, j'aime décidemment la longueur de ses doigts, la rudesse de sa paume et tout ça, j'ai envie de frotter mon pouce contre la peau de son poignet_

Il se dégage et repart rapidement vers l'entrée de service. C'est plus fort que moi. Je le hèle, il se retourne tout en marchant à reculons.

\- Dernière question ?

\- Allez y ; _il hausse un peu la voix_

\- Célibataire ? ; _je me mords l'intérieur des joues en attente de la réponse_

\- Libre comme l'air ; _il se tourne sans un mot de plus, sans que j'ai eu le temps d'étudier son expression faciale et se met à trotter en direction des portes_

Il les passe et disparaît dans le hall. Je souris comme un idiot. Peut-être parce que c'est ce que je suis. Je reprends l'ascenseur. J'entre sans toquer à la porte de la chambre Mccall.

\- Ça va le génie ?

\- Nickel. On ne peut mieux. Merveilleusement.

\- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil hein l'infirmier ? ; _rigole Scott_

\- T'as gueule Scotty ; _je m'écroule sur le fauteuil_

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Particulier. Avec une petite fêlure.

\- Comment ça ? ; _je rouvre mes yeux et fixe Allison_

\- Il est blessé par la vie ce mec. Je sais pas quoi mais c'est assez fort pour transparaître dans ses yeux ; _elle hausse les épaules et câline le petit-être dans ses bras_

\- Putain mais j'ai pas vu moi ; _je grogne, si j'avais su avant…_

\- C'est sur t'étais tellement occupé à mâter son boule !

\- SCOTT ! ; _crie, indignée, sa moitié avant de lui mettre une tape sur le bras_

Je les laisse se chamailler. Ces deux là ils se crieront encore dessus dans 50 ans. Je ferme les yeux et repense à son sourire léger, à sa voix, à la légère rougeur de ses pommettes, à sa barbe que je rêve de sentir frotter ma peau. Je m'endors, apaisé, serein et presque heureux.


	4. Consolation

La suite dans la tête de Derek!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous doux mes pandas roux - rime pourri du jour, bonjour - , Sam

* * *

Je passe au vestiaire et enfile mon pyjama comme disent les patients. Mon Dieu j'ai pris un café en tête à tête avec un des plus bel homme sur terre. J'ai pris un café avec Stiles Stilinski. J'ai pris un café avec Stiles Stilinski. Je m'exhorte à respirer calmement. Je suis pourtant tenté de sauter partout dans le vestiaire, de courir dans les couloirs en chantant un remake de « singing in the rain ». J'ai pris… DU CALME DEREK!, m'exhorte mon loup. Je me pose sur le banc. J'ébouriffe très fort mes cheveux. Genre ça va me calmer. Mon bipper sonne. Je regarde le code. Putain 4… Arrêt respiratoire d'un nouveau-né. Ça calme plus que très efficacement mon excitation et ma joie. Je ne peux retenir un geignement d'animal blessé. J'ouvre la porte en courant, déboule dans le couloir, j'esquive deux personnes. Je dérape et accélère dans le couloir. Je suis à l'angle du service quand je heurte assez violemment quelqu'un. De beaux yeux miel, un thé sur le sol.

\- Merde, désolé Stiles

\- Je… Pas grave ; _il sourit creusant les petites fossettes au centre de ses joues_

\- J'ai une urgence. J'm'excuse ; _je le relève très rapidement, époussette par habitude ses fesses, comme je le ferais avec Magda ou Lyds et reprends ma course sur un dernier_ ; Désolé

J'ouvre la porte. Le chirurgien est déjà là. Il me regarde de ses yeux noirs. Il plisse la bouche. Je refuse ça. Je prends le bébé. Presque déjà froid.

\- Allé Doty ; _je chuchote_

\- Derek, on a…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ; _je crie au médecin_

Je prends le bébé contre moi, je lui tapote le dos. Je l'allonge tape contre ses petites côtes. Je fais tous les gestes que je connais. Je consulte même mon loup, lui intimant de faire quelque chose. Il se contente de me repousser du museau, de s'asseoir et de hurler à la Lune. Crétin !

Au bout de 30 minutes le docteur Deaton me serre l'épaule à me la broyer.

\- Non, non, non ; _je chuchote comme une litanie_

\- Elle était trop fortement handicapée Hale

\- C'est pas vrai ; _je sens les larmes, indignes, inhabituelles monter_

\- On te l'avait dit. Y avait peu de chance… 4 jours c'était déjà bien ; _il me tapote le haut du dos_ ; Aller mon grand. T'as pas à l'annoncer à la famille toi

Et il me laisse là. Je repose la toute petite fille dans le berceau, je remonte la couverture sur elle. Pourtant elle n'aura plus froid. J'essuie une larme qui a échappé à ma vigilance. Je referme doucement la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait alléguée. Je marche comme un zombie. Je jette un œil distrait sur le docteur qui est en train de se faire frapper le torse par la maman, le père tentant de la retenir. Mais il se laisse frapper, lui frotte même le dos. Fait chié.

J'ai besoin de voir la vie. Trop de mort autour de moi. Trop de douleur. Celle de Doty ne fait que remonter à la surface les autres. Je redresse la tête, passe devant les chambres sans calculer qui que ce soit. Je pousse la porte de la nurserie. Pas un bébé. Forcément à 9h ils sont tous avec leurs parents. J'ai pas la force d'aller voir les préma. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Hey ; _je sursaute et manque de tomber par terre. Mes sens lupins sont trop aveuglés par la perte pour m'être utile_ ; Désolé, j'voulais pas vous effrayer; _Stiles s'avance dans la pièce et referme doucement la porte ;_ Ça va ?

\- Je… ; _ma voix se coupe, l'air ne passe plus dans ma gorge trop étroite alors je me contente de grimacer_

Je le regarde. Il porte toujours son jeans noir, trop bas sur ses hanches, qui lui fait un cul, pppffff, indescriptible. Il a caché son t-shirt que j'ai tâché. Il porte un gilet, qui ne sent pas lui, zippé jusqu'en haut. Ma bouche se tord. J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie de…

\- Je suis désolé ; _il s'approche de moi et pose son index sur ma joue, il arrête une de mes larmes_

\- Moi aussi ; _je croasse ça_

\- Viens là

Il m'attire dans ses bras. Je suis pas en état d'être choqué. Je suis pas en état de me dire que je suis dans les bras du plus bel homme que j'ai jamais connu et que tout le monde s'arrache. Je suis pas en état de relever le tutoiement. Je suis pas en état de me dire que je dois faire 20 kilos de plus que lui, 10 cm en plus, que ça devrait être moi qui console un gars comme lui. Nan. Là, présentement, je suis en état de pleurer et c'est tout. Je me colle contre lui. Je serre le coton de son gilet entre mes doigts. Je suis pas très loin de le déchirer je pense. Et je me mets à sangloter. Comme une fillette. Je pleure à gros bouillon. Je sanglote. Presque je crie. Je tombe à genou. Il n'arrive pas à me retenir alors il m'accompagne dans ma chute. Il me serre contre lui. Il me frotte la nuque. Le haut du dos. Je sais pas. Juste je pleure ma douleur d'avoir vu un petit bébé naître fin de semaine dernière et début de celle-ci je le perds. C'est pas le premier bébé que je perds, surement pas le dernier, mais à chaque fois c'est aussi dur.

Mon loup à mon étonnement, quand je suis assez clair pour le consulter, semble calme, totalement serein et d'accord avec la situation. Il ronronne, roulé en boule et une étrange aura émane de lui. Comme une main qu'il tendrait.

Je finis par reprendre totalement pied. Par réflexe j'écoute le cœur qui bat contre mon épaule. J'écoute le souffle qui frappe mon front. J'écoute sa voix me consoler. Je sens ses émotions. Tristesse empathique, un peu de bien-être, une pointe de désir et surtout beaucoup de calme, de la sérénité. Ça forme un mélange odorant… Familier. Ça m'enveloppe comme un cocon et pour la première fois depuis près de 15 ans je me sens en sécurité, je me sens bien, je me sens… En total accord et communion avec mon loup.

Je me dégage et maintenant je suis honteux.

\- Le soit pas ; _il me chuchote_

\- De quoi ? ; _ma voix est un souffle_

\- Gêné. Toutes les larmes sont saines. Elles prouvent ton amour de la vie et… Y a pas à être gêné de pleurer. Jamais. On pleure parce qu'on est humain et ; _il hausse les épaules ;_ On a besoin de pleurer. Pleurer un mort, pleurer l'amour, pleurer la joie, pleurer… Ça fait partie de nous dès la naissance… Tu le sais mieux que moi. Donc ne soit pas gêné ; i _l essuie tendrement mes joues_

\- Merci

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Mieux quand je tiendrais un bébé bien vivant dans mes bras ; _je souris doucement_

\- Tu peux venir chercher Gab si tu veux ; _encore ce tutoiement qui me fait palpiter le cœur_

\- Non ça va aller je te remercie ; _il me donne du tu je lui réponds pareil ;_ J'ai un accouchement de programmé donc…

\- Ok super

Il se relève et son dos craque encore. Je grimace pour lui et culpabilise, mais il se contente de hausser vaguement les épaules. Il me tend la main. Je la saisis et je remarque, quand il se penche pour me hisser, qu'il n'a pas de t-shirt sous le gilet. Mon cœur s'affole encore un peu. C'est pas possible. Ma bouche s'assèche et je dois résister de toutes mes forces à l'envie de lui dézipper ce haut pour lécher la moindre parcelle de peau, mordiller chaque petit grain de beauté, caresser sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rougi. Juste pour voir, pour entendre ses gémissements, voir ses yeux se voiler et vérifier qu'il est aussi bien bâti que sur les photos que j'ai vues tout à l'heure. Je me ressaisis à la dernière seconde, les doigts déjà sur la pièce métallique de la fermeture. Inconscient de mon trouble, il me frotte encore le dos et, sans un mot de plus, sort de la pièce. Je me frotte le visage et sursaute à l'appel d'une chambre.

Il fait nuit quand je sors de l'hôpital. J'ai pas envie de marcher ce soir. Une journée qui avait si bien commencé. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et commence à avancer. Joanna l'infirmière de mon service court derrière moi. Je me retourne

\- Der'

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? ; _je souffle épuisé moralement_

\- La 214…

\- GABIN ? ; _je la coupe en hurlant_ ; Qu'est ce qu'il a ? ; _je commence à faire demi-tour elle m'arrête d'une main sur le bras_

\- Il va très bien. En pleine forme. Un vrai voyou

\- Oh putain ; _j'ai envie de m'affaler par terre de soulagement ;_ Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- On, et quand je dis on, je parle d'un brun, mondialement connu, avec un sourire de star hollywoodienne, des cheveux qui me semblent doux, un cul à se damner, des…

\- Stiles Stilinski quoi ; _je la coupe en soupirant_

\- Comment tu me cases tout ! Bref, ce très cher apollon m'a demandé ton numéro

\- Il a quoi ?

\- Je lui ai donné parce que je cite « c'est au cas où pour Gabin » ; _elle me tapote la joue comme on le ferait d'un chien qui s'est assis correctement et rentre dans l'hôpital_

Je m'affale tel un pachyderme dans le métro. Stiles Stilinski a mon numéro de portable. Donc… Je pourrais avoir le sien. Putain. Je me frotte le visage. La jeune fille en face de moi me sourit très gentiment. Je crois qu'elle tente de flirter. Je renifle. Séduction et sexe. Hé ouais. Merde !

Mon portable vibre. Je le sors en 4ème vitesse. Si c'est lui je veux pas le faire attendre. Mais non c'est Lyds

\- Yep ?

\- Coucou grumpy wolf

\- Arrête avec ce surnom sinon je me remets à t'appeler trésor ; _je voie la fille grimacer et reprendre sa lecture en cours_

\- T'es où gros cœur ? ; _je l'entends souffler d'impatience_

\- Dans le sub à… ; _je me penche pour voir la station avant d'abandonner l'idée et de parer au plus urgent_ ; J'suis là dans 10 minutes

\- Dis voir… ; _je connais Lyds comme le fond de ma poche, elle va finir par me la poser sa question_ ; T'as croisé Jacks aujourd'hui ?

\- Ce matin, dans l'ascenseur ; _je croise les bras, j'ai froid_ ; Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est dans notre salon, parce que tu l'as invité ; _elle lâche ça comme ça mais je sais au fond d'elle qu'elle a autant envie que moi de sauter partout_

\- IL EST LÀ ? Enfin ! ; _j'ai fait sursauter la fille, tant pis, je me lève, proche de notre station ;_ Et pourquoi tu m'appelles en faite ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a raconté certaines choses et… T'es bientôt là chum ?

\- Je sors du métro Lydia. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

\- J'viens te chercher ; _j'entends qu'elle commence à trotter_

\- Dis moi que t'as mes clopes

\- T'fumes trop gros ; _elle râle, acide_

\- Qui m'a fait aimer la cigarette ? ; _je m'esclaffe tendrement à ce souvenir_

\- Un point pour toi. Mais ouais j'les ai !

\- Qu'est ce que t'as raconté Whittemore?

Seul un bip-bip me répond. Elle a raccroché. Je ne m'énerve pas, si elle le fait c'est qu'elle m'a vu ou qu'elle est près de moi. Je tourne sur moi et la repère sans grande difficulté. Même pas besoin d'utiliser mes sens améliorés. Faudrait être aveugle pour pas repérer Lydia aussi. Elle avance à grandes enjambées altières, son manteau style capote militaire ouvert, claquant autour d'elle. En plus de ça elle porte un jeans rouge, ce qui la met, plus que très bien, en valeur et bien évidemment elle le sait et en joue. Les gens s'écartent autour d'elle. Comme si elle dégageait de la chaleur ou qu'il ne faut pas rentrer dans son aura. Elle me sourit, me jette mon paquet et colle son bras contre les hanches.

\- T'as laissé Jackson à la maison ? ; _je soulève un demi-sourcil_

\- Il est avec mam et Magda ; _elle appuie son pouce contre ma colonne vertébral, à l'endroit précis qui me fait mal, je lâche un gémissement de douleur_ ; Mauvaise journée ?

\- T'as pas idée ! ; _j'aspire ma première bouffée de nicotine de la journée_

\- Pourtant elle a bien commencé ; _elle me sort son sourire de côté_

\- Toi t'es déjà au courant. D'un autre côté Jacks a du te raconter.

\- T'es aller où alors avec ce très cher mannequin ? ; e _lle ébouriffe mes cheveux et je me retiens de lui rendre la pareille, j'y perdrais ma main_

\- On a été boire un café c'est tout ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Te voilà mystérieux ! Et c'est tout ?

\- Ouais… Après j'ai été appelé pour un 4.

\- Merde. Dorothée ?

\- Mh ; j _'hoche la tête sans dire un mot de plus, elle me frotte le bras, je lui suis reconnaissant de sa tendresse brute, sans parole, pour dire quoi de toute façon ? ;_ Il est venu me consoler ; _je lâche ça très, très doucement_

\- Stilinski ? ; _sa voix est aussi légère que le vent dans les feuilles_

\- Ouais. Il m'a consolé. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et… C'était tendre mais sans plus tu voie. Juste…

\- Il était là et pas moi

\- T'es de repos Lyds ! Mais ouais, il était là ; _j'écrase mon mégot dans le cendrier ;_ Bon cette fois tu gardes Jackson dans ton lit !

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu la première fois hein ! ; _elle se frotte le visage, preuve de grande nervosité_

\- Laisse lui le temps. Il finira par quitter cette pouffiasse blindée de tune

\- Rek on est pas planète télétubbies ici

\- Tu crois que je le sais pas ? ; _je lui met une petite tape sur l'omoplate et pousse la porte en hurlant_ ; OÙ SONT LES FEMMES DE MA VIE ?

\- Rikki ! ; _Magdalena déboule et se jette sur moi de tout son poids_

Mes chaussures couinent sur le marbre de l'entrée quand j'encaisse son poids, mais je nous stabilise sans réelle difficulté. Je respire son odeur. Ma sœur. Enfin presque. Que j'ai tenu bébé. Je frotte son dos, caresse ses longues mèches blond foncé et la repose. Je rentre dans le salon, serre la main de Jackson, avant de le tirer à moi pour lui mettre de grandes claques dans le dos. Puis je m'approche de Natasha, qui finalise le repas. Je lui fais poser son couteau. J'embrasse sa joue et elle se retourne. Elle me regarde, passe ses mains sur mes joues et sourit très tristement.

\- Mauvaise journée baby boy ?

\- Pas bonne du tout

Je me bats contre mes larmes en faisant des grimaces pas possibles. Mais elle secoue la tête, elle ouvre grand ses bras et je me love contre elle. Je pleure encore. Elle le sait. Elle le sent toujours. C'est une vraie maman. Qui crie, parfois. Qui pleure, souvent. Et qui nous aime, inconditionnellement. Je fais pas partie de son sang, je ne lui ressemble pas pour un sou. Mais je suis son fils et elle ma mère de substitution. C'est ainsi. Elle m'a recueilli. Elle m'a soigné. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter des tonnes de doutes, de questions. Elle m'a apaisé par son amour. Joshua m'a appris à être fier de ce que je suis. Ils m'ont donné une famille. Une sœur. Je ne sais pas où je serais sans eux. Ils ont beau être normaux, on est accepté comme on est dans la famille Martin. On est à moitié animal, on boit de l'alcool, on fume, on aime les hommes et voilà. L'amour n'a pas d'odeur m'a dit un jour Joshua. J'ai failli le contredire. Puis Tasha a répondu qu'il n'avait pas non plus de sexe. Et j'ai compris. Et j'ai pleuré. Ils m'ont serré contre eux. Ils m'ont plus lâché. Et me voilà. J'ai 25 ans. Bientôt 26 et je pleure encore dans les bras de ma seconde maman. Elle me laisse sangloter. Evacuer ce que j'ai besoin d'évacuer. Il n'existe rien de plus réconfortant que l'étreinte d'une mère. Je le sais, j'en ais assez manqué. Elle me frotte le dos, me chuchote des « là, là, c'est fini mon grand, pleure plus bébé ». Je sens un petit corps se coller à mes jambes. Des autres bras nous serrer tous trois. Petite boule d'amour familial. Je finis par ne plus avoir de larme à verser. Alors sans un mot on se sépare. Chacun reprenant le cours de ses activités.

Je monte à la douche. Je me sens vidé. Vivement dans 2 jours j'ai mes 3 jours de repos. D'un autre côté vivement demain que je revois Stiles. Rien que de penser son prénom me file la chair de poule.


	5. SMS

Celui-ci est un peu point de vue mêlé parce que sinon ça faisait trop court pour juste un point de vue. Puis comme c'est du tac-au-tac il aurait fallu se souvenir de tout pendant plusieurs soirs ça aurait été trop compliqué!

A chaque trait/changement de cerveau ^^

Avec humour, votre amusée et joueuse, Sam

* * *

Je me rappelle de sa main sur mon cul. J'ai bien vu que c'était pas calculé. Juste parce que je suis tombé au sol. Mais moi ça m'a ébouillanté le corps. Alors le revoir passer 30 min après, la tête basse, traînant son cœur en morceau derrière lui. Le voir sangloter dans mes bras comme ça. J'ai donc fait le truc le plus stupide de la terre pour une célébrité. Je lui ai filé mon numéro. Privé. Et ça fait ¾ d'heure que j'écoute Danny, mon agent, me remonter les bretelles. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Qu'il ne diffusera pas ce numéro. Il crie, crie et crie encore. D'un autre côté tant que je le contacte pas, il l'aura pas. Mais j'ai dit à Danny que je lui avais donné, parce que c'est sur et certain que je vais le contacter. Aussi sur que 2 et 2 font 4. Je l'écoute me traiter d'inconscient et une envie fulgurante me saisie. J'ai envie de lui raccrocher au nez. Mais je vais faire mieux.

\- Danny quand t'auras fini de hurler tu pourras écouter ce pourquoi je t'appelle ?

\- Parce qu'il y a pire que de filer ton numéro à un total inconnu ? D'aller boire un café comme ça et…

\- DANNY ; _je tonne_

\- Quoi Stilinski ? ; _il répond en soufflant_

\- Je prends 1 mois de vacances ; _là le choc, silence complet au bout de la ligne_ ; Malaheani ?

\- Tu prends quoi ?

\- Des vacances. Tu sais le truc où tu fais rien, tu dors et tu te reposes ?

\- Et là campagne Hilfinger ?

\- Je pense que je peux me passer d'apparaître encore un peu plus à moitié à poil ; _je grince des dents_

\- Et le…

\- Danny je m'en fous. Je reviens pas avant le 14 janvier. Point. Je passe noël avec ma famille. Tu te démerdes pour le reste

Et je raccroche. Merde je le paye pas 3000 dollars par mois pour beurrer des tartines. Je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre. Je souris et déclare à la ronde mes vacances. Mon frère sourit de toutes ses dents – ça en fait beaucoup - et sa mère m'écrase contre elle. Elle me laisse d'ailleurs les clefs de la voiture, que je puisse rentrer à la maison. La maison… Elle rentrera avec mon père qui viendra à l'hôpital après le boulot. J'ai pas emmené une fringue mais qui s'en inquiète.

Je tourne dans le parking. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que roule Mélissa. Au bout de 10 minutes, quand les gens commencent à s'intéresser à moi, parce que je ressemble à « ce gars des affiches », je lui envoie un SMS. Je finis par retrouver la Volvo. Et oublie qu'en Angleterre on roule volant à droite. Putain ! Je me glisse du bon côté et démarre.

Rien n'a véritablement changé. L'odeur, la tapisserie. Je monte à ma chambre. Elle non plus. Pas depuis 5 ans. Putain… Je passe les doigts sur les posters de rock que j'aimais tant. Avant de découvrir l'envers du décor. Des gars qui se beurrent, se droguent pour oublier la pression. Des épaves qui ne reprennent vie que sur scène. Je me suis promis deux choses avec moi-même. Pas de drogue et pas de problème de poids. Je grossis ? Je ferais plus de sport. Totalement hors de question de ressembler à ces filles qui passent entre les gouttes, tellement transparentes qu'on a tendance à ne plus les voir. Beurk ! Elles ne sont même pas belles. J'aime pas les filles. Mais j'aime les belles choses. Et ces filles sont vraiment loin, très loin d'être belles. Je passe sous la douche pour tenter de me réchauffer.

Je repense à des courbes loin d'être féminine. A de larges épaules. Je suis sur qu'il doit faire de la muscu. A ses bras volumineux. A ses longues jambes toniques. A force de courir partout. A ses grandes mains apaisantes. Je me savonne. C'est décidé je lui envoie un SMS tout à l'heure. Je me sèche rapidement et ouvre mon armoire. J'ai pas beaucoup changé, mes fringues de lycée devraient encore m'aller. Les pantalons ouais sans souci, mais les hauts non, trop serrés aux épaules. Je passe un pantalon de jogging et file chercher un t-shirt dans l'ancienne chambre de Scott. En priant pour qu'il y ait un truc potable et qui m'aille. Une fois ma trouvaille faite. Rien de palpitant non plus, juste un pauvre t-shirt rouge, je descends me faire un thé, portable en main. Je me sens stupide. J'écris quoi ? « Salut c'est Stiles. Ça te dirait d'aller faire du shopping un de ses 4 ? » Nul de chez nul. Je sirote mon thé en réfléchissant. Prétexter un problème de Gabin ? Vu comment il est sensible il m'en voudra de lui avoir menti.

* * *

Je suis en train de sourire à une vanne de Jackson, Magdalena endormie sur moi quand mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Vibration courte. Message donc. Je demande à Lyds de l'extirper pour moi. Evidemment cette andouille ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le contact. Elle sourit et me tend l'objet. Je remarque que, par la plus grande des maladresses, sa main est entrée en contact avec celle de Jackson. Je hausse les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là ! Je déverrouille le portable. Numéro inconnu. Je fais une petite moue mécontente. J'aime pas ça. Puis je lis le message et là mon cœur, mes tripes et même mon cerveau s'envolent. Mon loup bat de la queue à un rythme tellement frénétique que presque il me filerait la migraine. Je m'attends presque à le voir sortir de moi et danser sur la nappe en chantant des alléluias. Je me racle la gorge et relis pour être sûr.

« Salut c'est Stiles. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Je me fais du souci pour toi. Donne moi de tes news».

OOOWWWWWWWW. Je cale la plus petite des Martins contre mon buste et rentre le numéro. Numéro le plus précieux de tout mon répertoire. Le pied de Lydia entre en contact avec le mien.

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement Hale

\- J't'emmerde Martin ; _j'attrape le téléphone de mes deux mains, histoire d'être bien sûr de pas faire une fausse manip_

\- Sourire, bêtement et Hale dans la même phrase c'est possible ? ; c _huchote Jackson à l'oreille de Lydia mais je l'entends quand même, ainsi que la claque qu'il se prend sur la cuisse juste après_

« Salut. On fait aller. C'est toujours dur de perdre un petit ange. Heureusement y en des biens vivants comme Gabin. Comment il va ? Des news ? Américan style ^^ ». Sans me relire j'envoie. J'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai le numéro du plus grand mannequin du monde dans mon téléphone. La vibration m'arrache un gloussement de lycéenne. Attirant l'attention des personnes autour de la table. Lyds me lance un très grand sourire, Natasha se contente d'un regard interrogateur et Jackson ouvre grand les yeux, incrédule. Pour reprendre contenance je pose ma joue contre la tête de la petite blonde entre mes bras.

« Dis pas ça. J'ai horreur des américains. Mais chuuuuutttttt ! Gabin va bien j'suppose. Il allait bien quand je suis parti y a 2h de l'hosto. Allison devrait rentrer demain vers midi donc si tu veux revoir Gabin… »

« Ben ouais tu as un vocabulaire USA. T'aurais du me demander des nouvelles :D Je passerais demain voir Madame Mccall » J'ai envie d'ajouter tu seras là ?, mais c'est vraiment trop tôt et surtout trop trop.

« Je vais faire attention. N'hésite pas à me remettre dans le droit chemin. Ok alors on se verra demain. Tu commences à quelle heure ? » Là mon cœur se bloque, je rougis, j'ai chaud et… Du calme remettre dans le droit chemin ne veux pas dire… J'ordonne à mon cœur de se calmer, à mes joues de refroidir.

« Je prends cette mission très à cœur… Te réapprendre un langage 100% britannique ! Service commence à 9h et finis à 19h »

« 10h ? C'est pas humain ça ! »

« Bienvenue dans ma vie »

* * *

Je repose ma tasse dans l'évier. Mon premier message était con. Mais con… Pourtant il a répondu dans la seconde. Enfin presque. Vibration. J'essuie mes mains sur le torchon et attrape mon téléphone.

« Bienvenue dans ma vie». Je soupire si seulement ! J'ai envie de lui demander quand sont ses jours de repos mais je n'ai pas le temps, mon portable vibre, attirant mon attention.

« Encore deux journées. Et après c'est repos ! J'ai toujours l'angoisse quand je reviens à l'hosto après 3 jours de repos. Des bébés que j'ai jamais vu. Et tout… Ça me fout les boules… » J'imagine ses sourcils plissés ! 3 jours de repos ! Génial !

« T'aimes pas le changement toi hein ?! Ben moi je reste jusqu'à mi-janvier donc… » Je sais pas… Je me mordille la lèvre. J'l'envoie ou pas ? Et la porte qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter. Mon pouce tape l'écran et j'entends le petit zoup de message envoyé. Et merde… Je me cache le visage dans le coussin. J'ai l'impression d'être un lycéen qui drague un mec pour sa première fois. Pourtant ma première fois elle est loin… Très loin…

* * *

« T'aimes pas le changement toi hein ?! Ben moi je reste jusqu'à mi-janvier donc… » Trois petits points ? Oh putain. Faut que je me recentre. J'ai Magdalena sur les genoux bordel ! J'inspire à fond. Donc quoi ? Donc on se revoit ? Donc on baise ? DU CALME DEREK ! Je grogne. J'ai besoin d'une clope. Ou d'aller courir en loup. Ou de faire un truc. N'importe quoi !

\- Lydia tu peux… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air

\- Ouais vas y, fait ça, parce que là tu pues l'envie et la frustration ! ; _elle se penche et attrape notre petite sœur, celle-ci geint mais elle la rassure de la voix_

Je me lève et sors sur le perron. Je ferme bien la porte. Nouvelle vibration… Je sors le téléphone.

« J'ai besoin de faire les boutiques… » et là juste gzdnhfvjlckmkmvknkjbwjvbchjhjq. Je l'imagine, ôter une chemise, en passer une autre, ses muscles se tendre et… Ok, érection sur le pas de porte. Je me mets à marcher dans le jardin. Mon loup toussote, comme s'il se moquait de moi.

« J'suis pas sûr que tu trouveras des fringues… T'es tellement pas dans les normes ! MOUAHAHAHA » Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend d'être aussi familier mais. Ça me semble naturel.

* * *

« J'suis pas sûr que tu trouveras des fringues… T'es tellement pas dans les normes ! MOUAHAHAHA » J'explose de rire en voyant son message.

\- Tout va bien fiston ?

\- Nickel Pap ; _je rigole encore, ce mec est génial, il parle comme ça lui vient !_

« Ouais pas faux… Où on va alors ? NY ? »

« Mouais… Bof… Je connais par cœur New-York. J'te rappelle que j'y ai vécu pendant un moment. Milan ? »

« Ouais Milan… Soleil et mer… »

« Dis le mec qui habite un des endroits au monde où il ne fait jamais en dessous de 15 degrés »

« Exagère pas. L'année dernière à noël il faisait 11 degrés. J'ai pas pu me baigner… »

« Te… Baigner ? Tu te baignes à noël toi ? Bordel de merde » Je l'imagine secouant la tête, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. J'étends les jambes sur la table basse.

\- Avec qui tu textotes comme ça Génius ?

\- Avec… ; _je me mords les lèvres, je lui dis ou pas ?_

\- L'infirmier ? ; _Mélissa penche la tête et s'assied en face de moi sur la table basse_

\- Hey… Comment tu sais ?

\- Alli m'a dit que vous aviez été boire un café ensemble. Il est beau garçon.

\- Beau garçon ? Méli c'est une putain de bombe, il a des super jambes et des épaules de musclor. Je te parle pas de son cul qui est…

\- Trop de détail ; _la main de mon père se pose sur ma bouche, la femme en face de moi rigole doucement_

\- Mais avec… ; _elle cherche le nom de mon ex dans sa tête, alors je l'aide parce que la pauvre… Y en …_

\- Théo

\- Oui Théo ?

\- Plus ensemble et compliqué. Trop lourd bagage pour moi _j'hausse les épaules et une vibration me surprend_

« J'ai pas vu la mer depuis mes 6 ans. La dernière fois c'était en Alaska. Autant te dire que je me suis pas baigné depuis un moment » Cette révélation me serre un peu le cœur. Je cherche dans mes photos la vue que j'ai de ma chambre et je lui envoie.

« Putain c'est super beau ! C'est où ? »

« Vue de ma chambre il y a quelques jours »

« C'est une invitation Stilinski ? » Mon cœur s'enflamme. Mon cerveau grille. Mais mon entrejambe, lui, se réveille

« Invitation pour ? » Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Pour ta plage… Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Oo » Je rigole encore à m'en couper le souffle.

« A toi de voir. Autre chose à me proposer ? »

* * *

Bon alors j'ai littéralement galéré à tenter de trouver une vanne entre un décalage anglais/américain. Donc comme j'ai rien trouvé de probant j'ai fabriqué ça... Désolée si c'est nul mais pour la continuité de l'histoire il me fallait un petit exemple sur la différence Amérique/Angleterre!


	6. Balade de nuit

La suite, un peu courte du point de vue de notre loup national ^^

C'est court mais ABSOLUMENT nécessaire comme chapitre! Donc désolée ^^

* * *

« A toi de voir. Autre chose à me proposer ? » Je rallume une quatrième, ou peut-être cinquième cigarette. Mon érection grandissante dans mon pantalon. Je déambule dans les rues de Londres. En tapant des SMS à un putain de mannequin qui me fait du rentre dedans… Autre chose à proposer ? Putain oui mais… J'avale ma salive. Oserais-je ou non ?

« Invitation pour un séjour à Sydney ? »

« Dis moi quand et je t'emmène dans mes bagages ! »

« J'suis peut-être un peu lourd pour rentrer dans tes valises »

« On voit que tu les as jamais vu ^^ » Ow… J'inspire et relève les yeux deux secondes. Je me fige.

« Tu vas rire… »

« Vas y envoie… »

« J'suis à l'autre bout de la ville » Je m'assieds sur un banc. Je pourrais courir ou même me transformer mais quelque chose m'intime à ne pas le faire. Une intuition. Un… Instinct. Vibration.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je marchais dans les rues, avec toi. Je lève la tête et pouf, au-dessus de la ville. Regarde où je suis. » je prends une photo et sereinement attends la suite des événements

« T'es plus chez toi ? »

« J'suis sorti fumer » J'vais pas lui dire que je suis sorti pour tenté de calmer mes ardeurs quand même

« Taxi ? »

« J'pense pas en trouver un ici ! »

« Comment je t'imagines avec tes grands yeux perdus, tes sourcils froncés et en train de te frotter la nuque ! Mouahaha (chacun son tour ^^) »

Immédiatement je repose la main que je passais dans le haut de mes épaules. Les boules il a déjà remarqué un de mes tics. Je commence à me lever pour reprendre ma marche tranquille, quand mon portable vibre. Il m'appelle !

\- Hey ; _ma voix est timide_

\- T'es vraiment perdu ou c'est un blague ?

\- Non j'suis vraiment, vraiment à l'autre bout de la ville. Ecoute, plus un bruit autour de moi ; _j'éloigne le téléphone qu'il constate_

\- Mais bordel t'as marché combien de temps ? ; _j'entends des bruits de zip autour de lui, puis de clefs, un bout de conversation ;_ Derek ?

\- Euh ; _je me ressaisis_ ; J'dirais depuis… La photo de ton appart

\- Une heure quoi. Ok. Tu as quelqu'un qui vient te chercher ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il suffit que je rebrousse chemin

\- Non reste où tu es

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je reste au téléphone avec toi qu'il t'arrive rien ; _il s'esclaffe_

\- Hey j'suis un grand garçon hein ! ; _ça et le reste je sais que je risque rien_

\- Et là je t'imagine rouler des yeux ; _il soupire_ ; Toujours seul ?

\- A part moi y a pas un chat. De toute façon je sais où je suis. Le seul truc chiant c'est qu'il va falloir que je marche quoi ; _je grimace_

\- T'as pas d'argent ?

\- Si mais pas sur moi ; _je comprends pas pourquoi il a l'air de paniquer_

\- T'as une veste ?

\- Non, j'suis en gilet

\- Bordel. Il fait -5 t'es au courant ?

\- Oui je suis dehors donc je sais ; _je rigole_

\- C'est comment le nom de l'endroit où tu es ?

\- Je suis à l'orée de la forêt de Buckhurst…

\- Hill. J'arrive

Et il raccroche. Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je reste pourtant là. Bêtement. Nouvelle vibration.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu bouges pas hein ?

\- J'suis pas débile non plus hein ! Même si Lyds dit que j'ai de la gelée à la place du cerveau ; _je grogne_

\- Là je lui donne un peu raison

\- HEY ! ; _je m'offusque_

\- T'es en quelle couleur ?

\- Euh ; _je baisse mes yeux parce que je sais même plus ;_ Noir

\- Bien, pratique dans la nuit. Merci Derek. Pantalon ?

\- Noir ; _je grogne encore_

\- Et cheveux foncé. Jackpot gagnant quoi !

\- Attends deux secondes ; _une voiture vient de s'arrêter à ma hauteur_ ; Oui ?

\- C'est combien ? ; _demande le mec_

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux juste une pipe vite fait. J'ai pas trop le temps pour plus. Dommage vu le morceau ; _il soupire rêveur_ ; Alors ?

\- Euh… Monsieur je suis juste au téléphone. J'attends mon ami qui vient me chercher ; _je suis à la limite de flasher et mon loup serait pas contre vu l'odeur que ce type se trimballe…_

\- J'suis pas contre un truc à 3 ; _il sourit encore dévoilant des dents de la chance_

\- Non je suis pas ce que vous croyez. Mais du tout. Je boss à l'hôpital. Je suis pas… ; j _e m'arrête, je m'étouffe sur les mots, la rage grandissant dans mon ventre_

\- Dommage, tu pourrais faire fortune ; _il ferme son carreau et redémarre_

\- Je…

\- Il a pas proposé ça si ?

\- Je crois bien que si ; _j'ai les jambes qui me démangent de lui courir après pour le…_ ; T'arrives bientôt ? ; _concentre toi sur autre chose Der'_

\- Reste en ligne, je te dirais bien de t'éloigner du bord de la route mais j'ai peur de te louper. Putain ; _je l'entends taper sur son volant_

\- Ça va hein. Désolé ; _je murmure parce que je peux rien dire d'autre_

\- De quoi ? De t'être perdu ? Ou d'avoir refusé ?

\- Hey ! ; _je souris, mon moral remonte, ma colère volatilisée, j'oublierais presque avec qui je suis en train de parler_

\- Bon sinon…

\- Sinon ? ; _je me remets à déambuler, faisant les 100 pas devant le banc que j'occupais_

\- J'sais pas moi. T'as envie de me parler de quoi ?

\- Là je suis un peu vide tu vois ; _je l'entends pousser une onomatopée ;_ Je viens de me faire prendre pour un gigolo. Bordel de merde…

\- Et il a dit que tu pourrais faire fortune ; _la voix de mon interlocuteur est froide_

\- Ouais… J'devrais me reconvertir _je m'esclaffe doucement_ ; Oh bordel y a une autre voiture en train de ralentir et… ; _je serre les poings, contrôlant les griffes qui pointent_

\- Un 4x4 Volvo gris, peut-être ?

\- Oh putain

Je cours en raccrochant. J'ouvre la porte et me jette dans le véhicule. Ce n'est que lorsque la chaleur de l'habitacle m'entoure que je me rends compte à quel point je suis frigorifié.


	7. Hôtel

Voilà la suite, une nouvelle fois il y a un petit mélange de point de vue mais là j'ai du couper au plein milieu parce qu'il a l'élément central qui arrive. Et que je veux pas le poster comme ça, à la va vite!

Bisous les choux, hiboux, cailloux, genoux, Sam

* * *

Il ouvre la porte et se jette dans le même mouvement sur le siège. Il apporte une bouffée d'air gelé dans la voiture. Je frissonne pour lui. Il me regarde et sourit timidement. Il est tellement beau. Je peux comprendre le mec. Même si ça me fout dans une rage terrible. J'enlève ma veste et lui tends.

\- Non c'est bon j'vais me réchauffer ; _sa voix paraît plus grave en vrai, ça me file des frissons_

\- Enfile là. Elle est déjà préchauffée ; _je souris en coin et il lève les yeux au ciel, la passant tout de même_

Je me penche en arrière et extirpe une couverture polaire. Merci papa ! Cet homme est un génie du sens pratique ! Je la drape sur ses genoux délicatement.

\- Mieux ?

\- Ça ira mieux quand on sera plus loin ouais ; _quelques larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux_

\- Hey ; _je me penche complétement vers lui_ ; Tu veux en parler ?

\- Juste… ; _il se prend la tête entre les mains ;_ J'sais pas

\- Ok, ce que je vais faire c'est que je vais rouler. Je vais te laisser te réchauffer. Et après on verra ok ?

Il hoche la tête. J'augmente la soufflerie. Je redémarre. Il commence même à neiger. Bordel…

\- Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ; _il souffle, je le laisse parler, sans l'interrompre, je sais de quoi il parle je pense mais…_

Il s'arrête quand même. Son portable vibre. Il décroche.

\- Hey… Non j'suis avec… Ouais voilà… En voiture… Je sais pas... Non j'ai juste mes clopes… Je sais. Ouais… Ok… Embrasse les… Oui Lydia ; _il soupire et s'enfonce dans ma veste ;_ Mmmhhh… Mais non… Oui… Ok. Je te tiens au jus… Hé Lyds, n'oublie pas la chaussette rouge

Il raccroche et jette le téléphone sur le tableau de bord.

\- Pas de violence envers le matériel ! ; _je récupère le téléphone pour lui glisser dans la poche de la veste_

\- C'est vrai ; _il l'attrape de mes doigts et le passe dans son pantalon_

\- Tes doigts sont gelés

\- J'suis resté dehors un moment ; _il chuchote encore_

J'avance ma main et attrape une des siennes. C'est quelque chose que je fais toujours. J'attrape les mains froides. Je les serre jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient réchauffées. Que ce soit celles de Mélissa, de mon père, de Scott, peu importe. Mais là ça me procure un petit frisson. Il me remercie d'un faible sourire et ça y est. Je la voie. Cette fêlure en lui.

\- Quels mauvais souvenirs ? ; _je demande très doucement en caressant ses doigts des miens_

\- Juste oublie ok ?

\- Surement pas. Hey Derek… Parle moi. Ça fera pas la une des magazines hein !

\- J'ai vécu dans une maison pas loin et… Depuis les forêts ça me… ; _sa voix se brise et j'ai tellement, tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Alors je bifurque. Je roule jusqu'à un hôtel que je connais vaguement_.

\- Viens on va parler autour d'un verre. Ça te réchauffera aussi.

Je coupe le contact, je me dépêche d'enfiler un gilet à capuche, que j'avais pris en rab, au cas où. Je le tire derrière moi. Quand je me dirige vers l'accueil pour demander une chambre il se fige.

\- T'avais dit un verre ; _il siffle d'un ton furieux, ses yeux sont plus perdus qu'en colère_

\- On sera plus tranquille dans une chambre ; _je grimace en indiquant mon visage, il hoche la tête, il oublie tellement vite qui je suis_

\- Ok, c'est bon

Je prends une chambre distraitement. Je commence à signer de mon prénom. Merde j'oublie aussi qui je suis avec lui. J'ai commencé Sti… Alors je finis tout de même de mon véritable prénom Stiles et finit avec son nom de famille. L'hôtesse hausse un sourcil en voyant ce que je signe. Elle se penche un peu. Je redresse d'un centimètre ma capuche et elle sourit. Elle a compris.

\- Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ou je change d'hôtel ?

\- Non monsieur Hale. Aucun souci. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir.

\- Merci Maisie ; _je soupire de soulagement_

Je récupère la clef et tire à nouveau l'infirmier derrière moi. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Soit par tous ce luxe, soit perdu dans ses pensées. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et il se glisse dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu bois quoi ? ; _j'enlève mon gilet et le jette sur le lit_

\- Un truc chaud ; _il répond en me regardant_

\- Ok

* * *

Je le regarde déambuler dans la pièce. Jetant sa veste sur le lit, commandant à boire. Je suis groggy. Ça m'a frappé tout à l'heure. De plein fouet. 16 ans auparavant. Presque jour pour jour. Aller à 4 jours près hein… Le cerveau est une drôle de chose en fait.

On toque à la porte de la chambre. Stiles avec l'aise que confère l'habitude ouvre la porte, laisse passer un groom avec un plateau. Il le pose sans rien dire et le mannequin se contente de lui serrer la main. Il s'assied en face de moi. Reprenant mes mains dans les siennes, comme tout à l'heure en voiture. Ça me fait du bien. Pas parce que j'ai froid. Juste parce que sentir sa peau me fait du bien. Ses yeux ambre sont un peu plus foncés maintenant. Je pousse un lourd soupir. Je me saisis de mon verre d'une main que j'ai dégagé de sa poigne avec réticence. Je bois une gorgée. La chaleur me brûle le palet et l'alcool la gorge. Je tousse.

\- Pas l'habitude de boire ? ; _il craque un sourire en coin_

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin du vin quoi ; _j'hausse les épaules et bois une nouvelle gorgée. Je vais pas lui expliquer, que comme la cigarette, ce sont des choses qui n'ont aucun effet sur moi_

\- Vas y doucement quand même si t'as pas l'habitude ; _il rigole doucement_

\- Café, crème et whisky ?

\- Ouaip. Irish Coffee quoi ; _il rigole encore_ ; Alors t'as vécu près d'une forêt ?

\- Mh ; _j'hoche la tête, j'ai pas encore assez chaud à l'âme pour enlever sa veste, puis faut dire qu'elle sent lui alors_ ; Pendant un peu moins d'une décennie

\- Et ? ; _il se rapproche de moi, glissant sur la table basse, quasiment jusqu'à être entre mes genoux, cette constatation envoie des petits pics de feu dans mon aine_

\- C'est vraiment pas des bons souvenirs ; _je me frotte le visage avant de lever les yeux vers lui, mon loup me pousse du museau, gratte contre ma conscience_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison près de la forêt Derek ?

\- Ok ; j _e me mords les lèvres, c'est difficile à raconter, je ne l'ai fait qu'à 2 reprises, une fois chez les Martin et la seconde fois au café, pour avoir le boulot, et encore de manière très, très succincte. J'hésite, il le voit alors se rapproche encore_

\- Ce qui se passe, ce qui se dit dans cette chambre restera dans cette chambre Derek

\- J'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy ; _je râle_

\- Tu en as vu un ? ; _il penche la tête_

\- J'suis pas fou hein ! ; _je me cambre un peu_

\- J'en vois un moi. Je suis fou ?

\- Peut-être un peu ; _je rigole tout doucement, ça me fait du bien_

\- Pourquoi je devrais être fou ? ; _il sourit en dévoilant ses dents_

\- Pour me filer ton numéro et …

\- Etre allé boire un café avec toi. Arrête j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon agent

\- Désolé ; _je baisse la tête, merde je l'ai vexé_

\- Avec toi je suis juste Stiles tu vois ; _il me relève d'un doigt le visage ;_ Juste moi tu comprends ?

\- Bien ; _j'hoche la tête et m'enfonce dans le siège, je remonte les genoux vers moi avant de me souvenir qu'on est dans un putain de 5 étoiles, je vire mes pompes trempées et me recroqueville, il se lève, tire la couverture du lit et la drape sur moi_ ; Merci

\- J't'en prie ; _il boit une gorgée de thé_

\- Ouais donc… ; _je me racle la gorge ;_ Je te raconte tout et tu te tais ?

\- On part sur ça _il se penche en avant_

* * *

J'étais obligée de couper là! Me tuer pas! *joins les mains en une prière* Siou plaît? Sinon pas de suite et vous saurez jamais la fin?! ^^

La suite ce soir!


	8. A coeur ouvert

MEA MAXIMA CULPA POUR L'ERREUR!

Ça y est, on y est. La grande explication... Je l'ai scindée en paragraphe parce que sinon ça aurait été illisible. Mais c'est Derek qui parle pendant un long moment! Si, si c'est possible la preuve ^^

Je vous fais des gros bisous, ne me haïssez pas pour ce que je lui fais subir :S

* * *

\- Alors… Gosse presque normal. J'avais une maman, Talia, amérindienne. Un papa, Jörge. Adorables tous les deux. Aussi… Particulier que moi. J'y reviendrais. Ou pas. Une grande sœur, forte tête et autoritaire, Laura. Et une petite. Douce, rêveuse et un peu folle, Cora. Bref… On vivait à 15 bornes d'ici. La forêt de Blackhound ; _je l'interroge du regard et il opine_ ; Elle porte bien son nom cette forêt. Quand j'avais 9 ans j'étais un peu difficile à gérer. Je faisais les 400 coups avec mon pote Boyd. On est parti se balader. Rien qu'une heure ou deux j'ai promis à ma mère. Sauf qu'en fait on a trouvé une grotte et… On faisait des conneries et ça nous faisait marrer. Puis Boyd, qui avait un meilleur odorat que moi, s'est redressé et m'a dit qu'un truc clochait. On s'est mis à courir mais le temps qu'on arrive… Il ne restait plus que des poutres encore fumantes. Cette odeur… Elle ne me quittera plus jamais. L'odeur de bois brûlé, de cendre, de la mousse anti-incendie et pire… Cette odeur de chair carbonisée. J'les ais tous perdu. Tous.

Donc procédure de placement d'urgence et bla-bla-bla ; _j'évacue la question d'un geste de la main_ ; Tout est à reconstruire pour moi ; _je passe une main sur mon visage, il me tend mon verre, j'avale une gorgée_ ; Merci. Une famille m'adopte finalement. Je pars pour New-York. Je me recrée un petit groupe de pote assez vite. Des potes plutôt marginaux, aussi étranges que je peux l'être. Des étrangers, des punks et des rockeurs. Je crois que je cherchais à troubler l'impassibilité de… Putain j'arrive pas à le dire pour elle. Anne. Ma mère d'adoption. Elle était froide, distante et… Une diplomate tu voie. Ça n'a pas de temps à perdre à éduquer un gosse traumatisé qui fait des crises de terreurs nocturnes. Non. Ça te réveille avec un verre d'eau dans la gueule et point. En plus je le sentais. Elle me haïssait. Enfin…

Ça a plutôt bien fonctionné mon petit plan pour la troubler. A tel point que j'ai été privé d'à peu près tout ce dont on pouvait priver un gosse de 10 ans. Je me levais le matin, je déjeunais d'un verre d'eau et d'une tranche de pain. J'étais amené à l'école et on venait me rechercher à midi. Où le repas était tout aussi frugal. Idem pour le soir. Ensuite c'était étude dans le salon. Où je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de compter le tic-tac du carillon. Dodo et même chose le lendemain. On a redéménagé. Chicago. J'ai recommencé à trouver des amis étranges. Même sanction. Nouveau déménagement. En Alaska. J'ai encore tenté là-haut. Ça ne changeait rien. En rentrant sur Londres à 14 ans j'ai cédé et accepté de faire le reste de ma scolarité seul.

Vers mes 16 ans je me suis rendu compte qu'un truc clochait. Je regardais jamais les filles en sport. Je m'amusais pas à comparer leur poitrine, à me demander si elles seraient « bonne ». J'ai toujours détesté ce mot. Alors j'ai fait l'inverse. Je me suis mis à regarder les garçons. Là ouais c'était autre chose. J'ai commencé à sortir avec Léo. Un joueur de basket. Ouvertement gay depuis… J'sais pas honnêtement on a tous connu Léo comme étant gay. Un soir j'ai envie de l'amener chez moi. Personne ne devait être là.Je l'ai fait. On riait comme des débiles dans le métro. J'ouvre la porte, il se jette sur moi, on bascule sur le canapé et...

Cri d'effroi dans les escaliers. Anne était pas encore partie pour sa putain de conférence de merde. Elle a jeté Léo dehors comme on le ferait d'un animal. Et elle m'a à nouveau puni pour changer ce penchant. J'ai tenu pendant 2 ans sans rien laisser paraître. Toujours plus seul et silencieux. Après mes 18 ans, quelques jours après, tout début du lycée, je me suis réaffirmé. Elle m'a claqué. M'a demandé de me renier. J'ai refusé cette fois-ci. Le mari s'en est mêlé. Jusqu'au soir. J'ai eu exactement 10 minutes, montre en main, pour évacuer les lieux. Autant te dire que j'ai pas pensé à prendre une couette ou un truc comme ça. J'ai pris mon téléphone, mon ordi. J'étais sûr de revenir. Elle m'a arraché mes clefs des mains.

Je suis resté dans le jardin jusqu'au petit matin. Mon « père » est sorti et m'a tiré hors de la propriété. Je suis resté sur le trottoir. Toute la journée. Un flic m'a emmené parce que les gens de la maison voulaient porter plainte. Je lui ai dit que c'était mes… Parents. Il a pris une tête effarée. A sonné. Ils ont niés. Devant ce flic. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de fils. J'ai hurlé, tempêté. J'y ai gagné une nuit en cellule. Le lendemain je suis retourné à la maison. Vide. Fermé. Parti. Alors j'ai erré. J'ai volé sur des stands. Pleurant pour avoir de l'argent.J'ai tenté de me faufiler au lycée. Pour avoir à manger. Sans document officiel je pouvais rien faire. Retour à la rue. Pendant presque 9 mois.

Un soir de janvier. Je crevais de faim. J'avais refusé de faire la pute. J'ai refusé la dope. Je suis resté droit et dur comme je le pouvais. Je dormais prêt d'une usine. Où y avait une bouche qui soufflait de l'air tiède. J'ai été à la soupe pop. Enfin ; _je passe une main sur mon visage, c'est tellement étrange de parler de ça avec lui, pourtant il me regarde, avec une étincelle au fond des yeux, de colère, de dégoût, j'en sais rien je vais pas le renifler pour savoir, faut que je finisse sinon j'aurais plus la force_ ; Donc ce soir de janvier, je mourrais vraiment de faim, j'ai oublié encore un peu de ma dignité. J'ai renversé une poubelle. Un mec est sorti du café et commence à gueuler. Une fille passe derrière lui. L'arrête d'une main sur l'avant bras. Elle s'accroupit en face de moi, passe un doigt sous ma crinière de cheveux, me demande simplement quel âge j'ai. Je lui réponds 18 parce que je dois à peu près avoir cet âge. Elle me sourit, maternelle, me tire par la main. Le grand brun me regarde passer et quand la porte se referme j'entends un cri de rage.

La petite jeune fille me pose 3 millions de truc devant le nez. Je comprends pas, je lui réponds que je suis pas une pute. Elle rigole et me dit que non, clairement, je le suis pas. Elle me verse du café. Me parle. M'apaise avec sa voix. Je mange et glisse le reste dans mes poches. Le grand mec revient et me demande qui m'a mis à la rue. Je ne réponds pas. Il s'assied aussi. Il me dit qu'il s'appelle Isaac, qu'il est de Boston et qu'il a vécu 11 mois dehors. Parce qu'il refusait de prendre une trempe de plus de son père. Il me raconte son histoire. Et je m'endors. Quand je me réveille je suis dans un lit. Je crois halluciner. Je me pince. Mais non. Je rêve pas. Je me lève et marche sur quelque chose. Qui pousse un cri. Lydia était restée là. Avec moi. Elle me parle encore. Me fait visiter chez eux. Elle m'emmène dans la salle de bain, me dit que c'est son père qui m'a lavé. Pour éviter les bêtes dans le lit.

J'ai mis 10 mois à faire confiance à la famille Martin. Puis au fil du temps des choses se sont mise à leur échapper. Comme des « fils », « poussin », « mon grand» je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues Lydia commençait à me donner du « frangin», « frère ». Elle me ramenait des cours, des livres. Je me suis replongé dans mes études. J'ai passe mon bac en candidat libre, commencé médecine mais… C'était pas mon truc. Et Natasha nous annonce qu'elle est enceinte. Que c'était pas prévu mais… Je vais à l'hôpital. Je pleure devant ce bébé comme si c'était le mien. Elle pleure aussi. Je lui parle. Elle m'écoute. Fixe ses yeux sur moi. Alors je lui parle, je chante, je déambule avec elle dans les couloirs. Elle me comprend, ne pleure plus. Et je l'aime et c'est tout. Donc les bébés. Deux ans d'école et me voilà.

\- Et le café ? ; _sa voix me sort des millions d'image qui se bousculent dans ma tête_

\- J'voulais pas être une charge financière. Pas leur être redevable encore plus. Tu vois ?

\- Ouais je crois. Putain…

\- Mais maintenant ça va hein ; _je rigole un peu nerveusement ;_ J'suis heureux dans ma vie.

\- J'suis désolé d'avoir fait resurgir tout ça ; _il chuchote_

\- C'est pas toi, me semble-t-il qui t'es perdu près d'une forêt ?

\- Nan c'est sûr

\- Puis c'est pas toi non plus qui a voulu m'acheter des faveurs sexuelles ; _je plisse les yeux_ ; A moins que…

\- J'aurais besoin de payer ? ; _sa voix est grave, beaucoup plus qu'avant_

\- Tout dépend ; _je réponds joueur_

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta manière d'embrasser

* * *

*sors la tête de derrière son bouclier du GIGN* Y a encore quelqu'un qui m'aime? Oo

Désolée de le faire souffrir comme ça mais c'est nécessaire et... Désolée de la coupure mais c'était obligé! ^^

Je vous aime quand même, même si vous avez envie de m'étrangler, de me jeter des pavés ou d'autres choses dures!

Peace and Sterek :D


	9. Animal

Pour me faire pardonner de ma terrible erreur et de la fausse joie que j'ai crée dans vos petits coeurs tendres...

Votre impardonnable Sam, qui se flagelle de cette méprise

*tends un bouquet de mots en guise d'excuse*

* * *

Sa phrase provoque trois millions de papillons dans mon ventre. Alors je me penche encore un tout petit peu. Je suis presque à genoux sur le tapis. Et je m'en contre fous. Je suis à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Je sens son regard sur moi. J'ai envie de le taquiner. Je m'avance, effleure sa bouche et bifurque sur sa joue.

\- Alors ? Je paie ou non ?

\- Espèce d'enflure

Il se jette sur moi et on tombe tous les deux sur le tapis. Il est au-dessus de moi. J'arrête pas de me demander, comment avec un tel passé on peut avoir un telle force, un tel amour de la vie. Tellement d'autres personnes auraient laissé tomber. Pas lui. Il a refusé la prostitution, la drogue. Il a préféré rester droit dans ses opinions, dans ses choix, plutôt que de céder pour manger. Il pose finalement sa bouche sur la mienne et mes pensées s'échappent de ma tête. Ses lèvres sont parfaitement adaptées aux miennes. Elles sont douces, chaudes et… Je gémis quand je sens qu'il me lèche la lèvre. Bordel je suis déjà dur comme pas possible ! J'ouvre la bouche mais il s'éloigne de moi.

\- Hey ; _je râle_

\- Attends merde. J'peux pas faire ça comme ça.

\- Ça comme ça quoi ?

\- Je… ; _je le voie hésiter, je voie ses yeux bleu-vert se voiler, il se mord la lèvre, je viens la dégager de mon pouce_

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je te dis un truc de fou, de malade mentale, de… SF tu fuies ou tu restes ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que c'est ; _je me redresse sur les coudes et le fixe, statufié à une longueur de bras de moi, en appui sur ses genoux_

\- J'suis pas totalement humain ; _il grimace un sourire et hausse une épaule du genre « ouais désolé »_

\- Pas… Totalement… ; _je sens mon sourcil droit se hausser à son tour_

\- Ouais. Un peu animal quoi

\- De quoi tu parles bordel ? ; _là je les fronces et lui se frotte la nuque_

\- Ok alors finissons le grand déballage ; _il inspire un grand coup_ ; Je suis à moitié loup, en fait. Une sorte de loup-garou ils disent dans les films. Mais c'est foutrement plus compliqué que ça. Parce que genre, là, de suite, je peux pas te… On peut pas coucher comme ça sans lendemain. Je peux pas faire ça. Parce que si je le fais mon loup en moi va crever. Parce qu'il est monogame et que si je couche avec quelqu'un c'est que c'est quelqu'un d'assez important pour que je lui fasse une place dans ma vie et…

\- Who, who, who ; _je lève mes deux mains en me redressant en position totalement assise_ ; Tu es… Un demi loup ?

\- Moui ; _grimace de gosse hésitante, trop mignon_

\- Je…

\- Tu es sceptique ok ; _nouvelle inspiration, il ferme les yeux et quand il les rouvre_

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL ; _fasciné j'avance la main vers ses yeux qui sont rouges brillants ;_ Trop beau !

\- Hein ? ; _il écarquille les yeux_

\- T'as d'autres… Petit accessoire ? ; _ouais ok, je suis pas du tout apeuré, allez savoir pourquoi_

\- Euh ; _il déglutit, des crocs pointent de sa bouche et il lève ses mains à hauteur de mon visage que je voie les griffes, puis il penche la tête vers l'avant et je ne peux m'en empêcher_

\- Elles sont toutes douces ! ; _je chuchote en caressant ses oreilles, elles disparaissent sous mes doigts_ ; Mais euh !

\- Attends t'es sérieux là ? ; _il bascule sur ses fesses et je grimpe sur lui_

\- Je m'en fous de qui tu es. De ce que tu es. Je crois que tu me fascines autant en homme qu'en demi homme et… Dis ; _je souris en grand_ ; Tu peux devenir complétement loup ?

\- Ouais ; _il sourit enfin en vrai, des dents et tout_

\- Gggrrrr ; _je caresse son menton ;_ Tu devrais sourire plus souvent quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ce sourire ; _j'embrasse la fossette de son menton, la barbe me pique les lèvres_ ; Pour ce qui est de ton problème de fidélité… Je suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ; _je grimace et serre même les dents à l'image mentale qui vient de jaillir, Derek vient entourer mes hanches de ses bras et je me sens tout à coup mieux_ ; Je te promets pas le mariage mais…

\- Je te demande pas le mariage ; _il s'esclaffe avant de s'approcher de ma bouche, sauf qu'il s'arrête à trois centimètres_ ; C'est toi qui dois m'embrasser Stiles, pas l'inverse ; _il caresse ma joue d'une main légère_

\- J'sais pas trop. J'vais réfléchir encore un peu je crois ; _je souris et il se met à rire_

\- Ok, comme tu veux ; _il fait mine de se redresser sur les coudes, appuyant bien son bassin contre le mien dans le mouvement, je me cambre_

\- Putain… J'abdique ; _je le repousse aux épaules et le recolle au sol_

J'immobilise son visage entre mes mains. C'est drôle je l'imaginais pas aussi fin. Mes mains s'enroulent autour de ses joues, mes pouces sur ses pommettes. Il est tellement beau ! J'ai envie de lui comme j'ai rarement eu envie de quelqu'un. Peut-être de Ethan. Et encore… Non je crois pas. Il halète sous moi et je relâche la pression du baiser.

\- Alors je paye ou pas ?

\- Je crois que ça va être gratuit pour toi ; _il a les yeux plus clairs qu'avant, alors que moi je sais qu'ils foncent quand je suis excité_

\- Voilà qui m'enchante. D'habitude tu…

\- D'habitude je rien du tout.

\- Comment ça ? ; _il est pas vierge quand même ?!_

\- Je pense pas que je peux émettre des « habitudes » après 3 partenaires

\- Dis moi juste que Lydia ; _je pose mon front sur le sien, les images se bousculant_

\- ERK ! C'est ma frangine je t'ai dit ! Comme toi et Scott ; _un frisson me secoue l'échine_ ; Voilà ! Beurk. Moi et Lydia ! Fou lui ; _il marmonne contre mon cou_ ; Puis j'aime pas les filles

\- Et le brun de l'ascenseur ?

\- Jackson ? Ah non lui il est à Lyds. J'ai eu trois mecs j'te dit. Léo. James. Enfin lui c'était… Bref. Et Simon. Je t'ai expliqué les coups d'un soirs c'est pas possible pour moi. Les 3 là ça a déjà été assez difficile d'en cicatriser alors je tente plus l'expérience à tout va ; _je me crispe parce que s'il demande « et toi »… Je vais passer pour une pute, clairement. Il ouvre la bouche et je le coupe d'un baiser, quand je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil par manque d'oxygène je le relâche_

\- Demande pas ; _je souffle tout contre sa bouche_

\- Ok ; _il sourit à dem_ i ; Mais toi d'habitude ?

\- Les deux

\- Pas de préférence ? ; _il passe ses mains contre mes fesses et je me tends_

\- J'crois pas. Comme tu te sens toi ; _je crève d'envie d'être en lui mais putain l'avoir en mo_ i

\- Je te veux ; _il déclare fermement_

\- Tu dis ça parce que je suis au-dessus ? ; _j'hausse un sourcil narquois_

\- Non. Je me dis que comme ça je pourrais te voir jouir en moi ; _et il me mord la mâchoire_

D'habitude je crie « pas de marque », mais j'ai un mois de vacances. J'ai envie qu'il me marque. J'ôte les boutons de ma veste. Il me regarde intensément.

\- Par terre comme des bêtes sauvages ? ; _je relève le sarcasme mais…_

\- J'sais même pas si je vais réussir à me lever, alors me demander d'aller dans le lit ; _j'appuie contre son bassin, qu'il sente la vigueur de mon érection_

\- J'aime ça

Il est bien tatoué. Sur les côtes gauches. Une phrase, écrite en amérindien, donc je sais pas. Et dans le haut du dos, un triskel. Je pensais pas trouver un jour des tatouages aussi viril, masculin et putain de désirable. Je le prépare à peine qu'il me veut. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'il va se faire mal, il me tire contre lui. Je le possède doucement. Arrivé contre ses fesses il pousse un long gémissement, presque une hululement de loup. Ça me rend tout bizarre dedans. Il enfonce ses talons dans le haut de mes cuisses. Je savais qu'il allait être extraordinaire.

Au bout du 4ème round on arrive à se transférer dans le lit. Je suis couvert de morsure, de griffure, de suçons. J'ose même pas imaginer si je devais me présenter comme ça à un shoot.

\- A quoi tu penses ? ; _il est étalé sur moi, méconnaissable_

\- J'me disais que je me ferais virer si je me pointais comme ça pour des photos ; _je rigole en frottant mon nez contre ses cheveux, même ses cheveux sentent le sperme_

\- Tu crois ? ; _il se redresse ;_ J'te trouve baisable moi comme ça

\- Comment tu me trouve pas baisable ? ; _je grimace un sourire et lui explose de rire_

\- Ça pourrait être sympa pour une campagne contre l'homophobie ; _il murmure contre ma clavicule_

\- Pas faux ; _je réfléchis déjà au message mais il abat sa main contre mon ventre_

\- Arrête de penser boulot Stiles

\- En parlant boulot il va être 3h du matin.

\- Et ? ; _il grommelle à moitié endormi_

\- Rien. Endors toi beau brun

\- J'suis pas brun…

\- Chut ; _je caresse son dos en de long mouvement, comme je l'ai vu faire_


	10. Sourire

Par cette belle journée voici la suite les amis!

Tendrement vôtre inspirée Sam

* * *

Je me réveille avec des putains de courbatures. Je savais même pas que c'était possible pour moi d'en avoir. Je souris parce que franchement ce sont des bonnes courbatures. Des très bonnes courbatures. Je tire mon poignet à moi mais il est arrêté en chemin par un bras vigoureux. Je relève les yeux mais Stiles a les yeux fermés. J'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai couché avec lui. J'ai aimé, et ai été aimé par CE mec. Je passe mes doigts sur son torse. Il grogne mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. Je sors tout doucement de son étreinte. Quelle heure il est ? Je cherche une horloge des yeux, quelque chose qui pourrait m'indiquer l'heure. Mais je trouve rien. Bon… Je pose mes pieds au sol. Putain on a abusé niveau marque là. Je tire mes fringues. IPhone HS. Plus de batterie. Je cherche son téléphone 6% de batterie et il est 9h43. Merde j'suis en retard !

Je passe à la salle de bain. Hyper luxueuse. Je prends une douche rapide. Je passe mes fringues. Je retourne dans la chambre. Il est superbe… Mais boulot ! Je l'embrasse et il grogne à nouveau. Je lui chuchote que je vais au boulot mais il réagit pas. Je chope un morceau de feuille. Lui écrit que je suis à la bourre, que mon IPhone est déchargé, que j'ai pas le choix, sinon je serais pas parti. Qu'on se voit chez Allison. Que je l'embrasse aussi. Je pose la feuille bien en évidence. J'attrape sa veste et sors de la chambre. Je suis incapable de courir. Mais absolument incapable ! J'ai toujours pas de portefeuille. Oh bordel. Elle va être compliqué cette journée !

Le loup en moi se contente de ronronner, de bailler, de tousser de rire et point. Je me sens tellement bien. Même si j'avoue c'est la première fois qu'il me reste des marques. En général les suçons disparaissent. Là ma peau semble vouloir les garder. Comme si j'étais… Humain.

J'arrive en sueur à l'hosto, il est prêt de 11h. Je passe au vestiaire. M'excuse trois millions de fois auprès de Joanna. Elle sourit, me tapote la joue et ne dit rien. Je demande à Elodie de charger mon téléphone. Je vais à la nurserie. Pas de nouveaux bébés. Pas d'appels. Alors je fais ma petite ronde. Arrivé devant la 214, je jette un coup d'œil. Il a reprit son poste d'observation. Il me voit et hausse un sourcil qui me fait rire. Il me fait signe d'entrer. Je toque.

\- Entrez Derek

\- On était à la bourre ce matin ? ; _il glisse d'une démarche de félin jusqu'à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner_

\- Légèrement ; _je rougis_

\- J'aime bien quand tu rougis ; _il attrape ma nuque mais je le repousse_

\- Pas au travail. Désolé.

\- J'comprend ; _il sourit_

\- Alors prête à rentrer à la maison madame ? ; _je me tourne vers la maman_

\- Oui j'ai hâte même si le personnel ici, dont vous bien évidemment, est génial. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes murs ; _je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite parce que la main de son presque frère est en train de courir le long de mes hanches, je me tortille, je vais pas haleter quand même !_

\- J'en suis ravi madame. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez

\- Je vous accompagne très cher maïeuticien

Je sors de la chambre, accompagné de Stiles et d'un léger rire de l'occupante de la pièce. Je me dirige vers le vestiaire et juste une demi-seconde plus tard je le tire et le jette dans la pièce.

\- Tu cherches à me rendre fou ? ; _je murmure contre sa bouche_

\- C'était nul de se réveiller tout seul ;l _il grogne en se frottant contre moi_

\- J'ai un boulot Stiles

\- Prends congé

\- J'peux pas

\- Techniquement si ; _nous surprend une voix derrière nous, j'ai juste oublié de vérifier que le vestiaire serait libre_

\- Oh putain ; _je cache mon visage contre les cheveux de mon partenaire de crime_

\- Oh ça va. J'suis pas traumatisée non plus ; _rigole Joanna_

\- Vous disiez ? ; _lui demande Stiles en me frottant la nuque_

\- Qu'il n'a pas pris de congé en 3 ans je crois. Il se contente de ses jours de repos obligatoires. Donc il doit y en avoir un paquet sur son compte. Alors si vous réussissez à le convaincre de sortir un peu de ce service… Presque il sent la javel tellement il passe du temps ici ! ; _ma collègue passe et me tape le cul gentiment mais moi je suréagis, forcément après une telle nuit, je me cambre_

\- J'vais vois si j'arrive à le convaincre. J'ai peut-être 2-3 arguments en ma possession ; _rigole le mannequin_

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Stilinski

\- Plaisir partagé miss Joanna ; _il lui serre la main et la porte se referme ;_ 3 ans sans congé ?

\- Euh faut croire ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi de mes congés ?

\- J'sais pas… Partir en vacances ?

\- Faut que ça coïncide avec Lyds et…

\- Famille ouais j'comprends. Mais tu pourrais être un peu égoïste maintenant non ?

\- C'te sourire de voyou que t'as ! Je sais d'où Gabin le sort ; _j'appuie sur les fossettes de ses joues_ ; T'aimerais que je prenne des vacances ?

\- Que si toi tu le souhaites aussi. Mais ça pourrait être sympa. On pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble ; _pourquoi ces yeux sont si persuasifs ! Son odeur tentante…_

\- Ok, j'vais voir ce que je peux faire. Bon je sors et toi t'attends 1 ou 2 minutes ; _j'ouvre la porte mais il râle_

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

On sort donc, devant beaucoup trop de gens à mon goût, ensemble du vestiaire. Je rougis mais lui reste fier, il me prend par les épaules et on se dirige vers la chambre d'Allison. Je lui indique le comptoir des infirmières, il sourit, me pose un baiser léger comme une plume dans le cou et me murmure « tiens moi au courant ». Il s'éloigne. Je regarde la courbure de ses fesses que je sens encore entre mes mains, je regarde la fermeté de ses jambes que je sens autour de mes hanches. Je croise les bras et appuie malencontreusement sur un bleu que j'ai au biceps. Morsure. Je lâche un long souffle. Faut que j'arrive à me contenir bordel ! Mon loup se met à piaffer et je me retiens de lui botter l'arrière train.

Je récupère mon IPhone. Tape un texto rapide à Lydia. Et je toque au bureau de la chef. Elle m'accueille d'un immense sourire. Quand je lui demande des vacances elle pousse un cri de joie. Elle me demande si je veux les 9 mois en une fois… Je demande déjà jusqu'au 14 janvier. Comme lui.

Je range ma tenue pour un mois… Ça fait bizarre. J'ai regardé Alli partir avec son petit bout. J'en ai fait venir 3 autres. Ça été une bonne journée. J'ai été un peu diverti par les SMS incessants. Que ce soit de Stiles, de Lyds et même de Tasha. J'allume une clope et sors sur le côté de l'hôpital. Je regarde les 3 derniers en date.

Lyds « T'es sérieux t'as pris des vacs ? Oo »

Mam2 « Tu ne veux pas l'inviter à un repas ? »

Stiles « Besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

Je réponds aux uns après les autres. Dans la seconde où j'expédie celui à Stiles il m'appelle.

\- Hey ; _dès que j'entends sa voix c'est foutu j'ai la banane_

\- Coucou

\- Tu fumes déjà ?

\- Déjà ? J'ai pas fumé de la journée ; _je tire une latte_

\- Bon t'es où ? J'suis devant

\- Attends je fais le tour. Déjà tu viens me chercher au travail. Que c'est mignon ; _je rigole_

\- On a qu'un mois ensemble alors autant profiter qu'on soit H 24 ensemble ; _sa voix à lui est sérieuse, calme_

\- De nouveau le 4x4 volvo ?

\- Ouais la mienne est restée en Australie

Il raccroche. Je tire la fin de ma clope et recrache la fumée. J'entre dans la voiture et me retrouve collé à ses lèvres. Je souris. Il me fait sourire encore plus qu'avant.


	11. Carpe Diem

Je le regarde venir de loin. Avec une cigarette. Je devrais pas trouver ça sexy. Je devrais trouver ça dangereux, cancérigène et tout ça. Mais non. Sur lui c'est juste sexy. Je le regarde sourire, tirer la dernière taffe et la recracher en rejetant la tête. Quasi dans l'immédiat mon entrejambe me tiraille. Ce mec est une drogue c'est pas possible. Il ouvre la porte et je le tire immédiatement à moi. Je l'embrasse comme un fou. Il sent la menthe, la nicotine, le café et lui. J'ai envie de le baiser. Là. Maintenant. Je m'exhorte au calme. Putain c'est pas vrai. Je le relâche. Et il sourit encore.

\- Salut ; _même dans sa voix j'entends le rire contenu_

\- Salut. Quoi ?

\- Tu pues le désir ; _il me met une pichenette sur le nez_

\- Tout à une odeur ? ; _je repense à nos nombreuses conversations sur ses « qualités améliorés »_

\- Ouaip

\- Le désir ça sent quoi ?

\- Ben ça dépend de chaque loup en réalité. On sent les odeurs qu'on préfère. Mais pour moi c'est ; _sans prévenir il vient se nicher contre ma gorge_ ; Le sable chaud, la terre après une averse et… Le savon de Marseille

\- Pppfff je sens le propre quoi ; _il se dégage et j'embrasse ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que je suis flatté malgré mon trait d'humour ;_ J't'amène où ?

\- Chez moi. Et je pense que tu vas rester parce que…

\- Tu veux pas plutôt venir chez moi ? ; j _e le coupe je sais pas pourquoi, ça me passe par la tête alors je le dis_

\- Chez toi ?

\- Ouais ma mère fait un repas pour le retour de Alli et Gab ; _j'hausse les épaules et drape ma main sur sa cuisse, parce que je suis absolument incapable de garder ma main loin de lui_

\- Ok. Juste on passe chez moi que j'avertisse ma petite famille et…

\- Prends des fringues de rechange et le chargeur de ton IPhone !

\- Ok ; _il rigole et je me gorge de ce son_

\- En route ; _je lâche à contre cœur sa cuisse mais je n'ai pas à le regretter longtemps puisque lui pose sa main sur la mienne_

\- J'te guide où j'te donne juste l'adresse ?

\- A toi de voir. Tu veux rouler sinon ? ; _j'immobilise la voiture_

\- Ouais. Ok ; _il hoche la tête et descend de la voiture, moi je me contente de coulisser d'un siège à l'autre_ ; Me revoilà ; _il s'attache et redémarre doucement_

Il parle pendant tout le trajet. Me raconte sa journée. Comme un couple normal le ferait. Et j'ose pas imaginer mon retour dans le monde d'hypocrite dans lequel je boss. Pas après avoir rencontré un mec d'une telle fraîcheur, d'une telle générosité et… Tellement différent et incroyable ! Il me regarde de travers à un feu. Merde je crois qu'il m'a posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu !

\- Oui ?

\- T'as pas écouté ? ; _il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et du coup je souris aussi, mais tellement différemment que pour des clichés_

\- Si, je fais que ça. Juste j'ai été ébloui une seconde par ton sourire ; _je biaise mais ça à l'air de passer, il lève les yeux au ciel_

\- Je te proposais un café quand on sera chez moi. Acceptable ?

\- Oui bien évidemment ; _je serre sa cuisse entre mes doigts ;_ Dis Wolfy…

\- Ah ça c'est un nouveau surnom ; _il s'esclaffe ;_ Mh ?

\- Je me demandais juste ce que veux dire la phrase tatoué là ; _je passe un doigt sur ses côtes_

\- Ah… Tu l'as vu… ; _il rougi un peu_

\- Euh… Vu comment on était imbriqué j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas la voir. J'ai tout vu de toi et je pense que tu as tout vu de moi ; _je me penche et pose ma bouche contre sa jugulaire qui bat un peu fort_

\- C'est un proverbe que Joshua disait beaucoup…

\- Disait ? ; _je fronce les sourcils, il m'en a pas parlé de ça_

\- Il est décédé il y'a 4 ans. Crise cardiaque au travail. Ça a pas été évident. Pour personne. Mais la vie continue. Nous 3 on est tous ensemble alors… ; _il hausse les épaules_

\- Désolé ; _je murmure_

\- Le soit pas. Il est mort comme il a vécu. Entier. Vite. Fort. Enfin ; _il déglutit douloureusement, je le vois_ ; Alors ça veut dire « La patience d'un cœur est proportion de sa grandeur, la hauteur mesure de la chute et le chagrin réponse à la faiblesse de l'âme »

\- Tu parles amérindien ?

\- Non. Juste c'était plus ... Une sorte d'hommage à toutes les personnes qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis tu voies ? J'ai associé ma mère à mon nouveau père

\- Et le tribal de ton dos ? ; _je caresse sa nuque_

\- T'aimes les tatouages ? ; _il pose sa joue contre mon pouce_

\- Ouais mais j'ai pas le droit ; _je soupire_

\- Pas le droit ? ; _il coupe le moteur, je regarde autour de nous, des petites maisons, adorables_

\- Je te rappelle que mon corps appartient…

\- A TOI; _il me coupe fermement_

\- Non… Plus vraiment. Mais c'est pas grave. On en parlera une autre fois ; _je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue_ ; Tu me présentes ta famille ?

\- Ok. Gaffe ça risque d'être un peu bruyant, exubérant et…

\- Je vais gérer ; _je rigole à mon tour_

Je fais le tour de la voiture et il m'attend devant le portillon, me tendant une main. Je trouve ça mignon, tendre et totalement désuet. Il toque quelques coups vigoureux à la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur une nana magnifique. J'ouvre la bouche. Bordel de merde ! Des cheveux aussi long que ceux d'Alli mais ondulé, coiffés en mèches longues tout autour de son visage, blond-roux. Des yeux vert, une teinte plus profond que ceux de Der' et un sourire en coin fascinant. Si cette nénétte faisant du mannequinat j'aurais du mal à gagner ma croûte !

\- Lydia Martin ; _elle me tend la main_

\- Stiles Stilinski ; _je réponds par habitude_

\- Je me doute ; _elle rigole et ouvre la porte_ ; J'te préviens bro Magda est sur les dents.

\- Ah ? ; _il fronce les sourcils_

\- T'es parti alors qu'elle dormait et t'es pas réapparu au petit-déj ; _il grimace ;_ Attends toi à te faire allumer

\- Lyly tu parles tout seul ? ; _demande une voix à l'étage_

\- Non je parle au déserteur ; _elle répond en haussant la voix_

\- Au déser… REKKI !

Je sursaute à ce cri. Derek me repousse un tout petit peu. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis je comprends quand je vois la petite sauter les 4-5 dernières marches pour arriver dans les bras de son frère. Il encaisse le choc sans reculer de quelques pas. Merci sa condition de loup… Quoique… Il est baraque… Il me sourit au travers des mèches blond foncé qui sont étalés sur son visage.

\- POURQUOI T'ES PARTI ? POURQUOI T'ES PAS RENTRÉ ? POURQUOI T'AS PAS APPELÉ ? POURQUOI…

\- Magda ; _il chuchote à son oreille pour la faire arrêté de hurler ;_ J'suis là, ok ?

\- Tu pars plus hein ?

\- Puce laisse le respirer ; _tente de tempérer Lydia_

\- NON ! ; _elle encercle ses petites jambes autour de lui encore plus fermement, elle lève sa tête de son cou et pour la première fois me regarde, je lui souris ;_ C'est qui lui ?

\- Si tu descendais princesse je pourrais te présenter correctement ! ; _il la gronde un peu, elle descend de mauvaise grâce_

\- Stiles Stilinski ; _je me penche pour être à sa hauteur et serre doucement la petite main qu'elle me tend_

\- Bonjour. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ? ; _elle penche la tête et fronce les sourcils, tellement à la Derek_

\- Ben… ; _je me racle la gorge_

\- Tu sais la pub que tu aimes bien, près de la boulangerie, pour les sacs et les manteaux ? ; _mon amant se penche vers sa petite sœur_

\- Ouais c'est le même monsieur ! T'es avec un mannequin ? Pas mal Rekki, pas mal ; _elle rigole et remonte en un instant_

\- Quelle famille ; _soupire Lydia_ ; Comment j'ai fais pour garder ma santé mentale moi ?

\- Peut-être grâce à Jacks ? ; _sourit mon homme en se relevant_

Ils continuent de deviser, chacun effectuant des gestes comme une mécanique. Preuve de l'entente cordiale. Je regarde la demoiselle allumer la bouilloire, passer les tasses à Derek, qui allume la cafetière, pose les tasses. Tout ça sans cesser de parler. Je m'assieds. La petite revient, elle me tapote la cuisse, je me penche et elle me montre la photo dont elle parlait. Campagne Longchamp de cette année. Elle me désigne du doigt. Comment j'ai l'air photoshopé sur celle-ci. Mais j'hoche tout de même la tête. Elle sourit et pose l'affiche. Elle se hisse au bar. Ecoutant ses deux aînés. Ils ajoutent une casserole sur la cuisinière, Lydia sort le lait, l'autre allume le feu. Ils sont sur un espace de 2m2 mais ils ne se rentrent jamais dedans. On dirait un ballet répété. Au bout de 10 minutes ils ont l'air de se rappeler de ma présence.

\- Donc vous nous l'enlevez encore ce soir ?

\- Ma sœur rentre de la maternité alors ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Ta sœur a eut un petit bébé grâce à Rekki ? ; _me demande la petite_

\- Oui. On l'a même rappelé hier matin ; _je murmure_

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui sait comprendre les bébés Magda ; _intervient Lydia_

Ils parlent encore. Boulot. Famille. De Jackson. Je les écoute sans rien dire. Des petits gestes prouvent l'attachement qu'ils ont les uns pour les autres. Le café que Lydia sert à son frère. Derek qui sait doser le thé de la rousse. Chacun ajoutant quelque chose pour le cacao de la petite. Un sucre, du lait, de ceci, de cela. Et ils se posent. Mon amant à ma droite, une main sur mon genou. Lydia à gauche de Magdalena, une main sur son dossier.

La maman rentre et elle me serre très fort contre elle. Comme seule une maman sait serrer les gens. Elle parle à l'oreille de Der' qui rougit, hoche la tête et finit par éclater de rire. Il fait nuit quand on repart. C'est moi qui prends le volant.

\- Désolé

\- De quoi ? ; _je m'insère sur l'autoroute_

\- D'être resté si longtemps mais c'est la première fois que…

\- Tout va bien. J'ai adoré ; _je le coupe ;_ Ils sont adorables. Vous êtes adorables ; _il pose sa main sur mon poignet, je lâche le levier de vitesse et glisse mes doigts dans les siens_

\- On est pas en train de faire une connerie ?

\- Comment ? ; _je peux pas lâcher la route des yeux alors je serre ses doigts_

\- Trop… ; _il cherche ses morts c'est la première fois_ ; Vite ? Fort ? J'sais pas. On va passer un mois plus ou moins ensemble. Après tu vas reprendre ta vie. Là bas. Et moi ici. Relation longue distance ou… ; _il s'arrête, le souffle court_

\- J'sais pas. Honnêtement. J'ai pas vraiment de réponse à t'apporter. Je m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'attendais pas à toi. J'suis rentré pour ma sœur. Et je te voie là. Dans ton petite uniforme bleu. J'ai rien calculé. J'te promets ; _il s'esclaffe à mon absurdité_

\- Je le sais hein ; _il serre mes doigts_

\- Mais ouais j'suis désolé. Pas de réponse.

\- Ok. Carpe Diem alors ; _mon cœur se serre un peu à son ton_

\- Ouais, carpe Diem ; _je répète dans un souffle_


	12. Connerie?

Me revoilà avec un tout petit point de vue rapidos mais nécessaire donc comme c'est court et que j'ai l'impression de vous arnaquez je poste la suite tout de suite à la suite (comment ça y a trop de "suite" dans ma phrase?) ^^

Avec affection, Sam

* * *

Je passe mes doigts sur son couvre-lit. J'arrête pas de me demander ce que je fous. C'est Lydia qui m'a alerté. Elle m'a juste glissé « un mois ou plus ? ». Et c'est vrai. Relation longue distance ? J'ai pas la prétention de me dire que je vais réussir à le garder. Un mannequin. Mais est-ce que de cette relation je pourrais guérir ? A l'idée qu'il disparaisse mon loup devient agressif, se met à hurler à la mort. Je m'assieds sur le lit pour respirer et le calmer. Je vais profiter de tout ce qu'il me donne et point barre. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et il arrive, une serviette autour des hanches et il essuie ses cheveux. Mon cœur déraille. Il est beaucoup trop beau pour m'appartenir. J'avance une main et le tire par le bord de la serviette. Il pousse un petit cri, il m'avait pas vu comme il a la serviette devant les yeux. Je le tire tout contre moi. J'enfonce mon nez dans son nombril et il lâche un gémissement tout ce qu'il a de satisfaisant. Je mordille les muscles des abdos, le V saillant. Il lâche sa serviette et drape ses mèches, sur l'arrière de sa tête. Je passe mes mains sous la serviette. Son souffle se coupe, ses yeux brillent et sa bouche s'ouvre. Il cherche de l'air. Je remonte peu à peu mes mains. Je descends ma bouche. La serviette se dénoue. Il s'accroche à la colonne de son lit. Je lui murmure d'être silencieux. Je le goûte.

Il a réussit à être silencieux. Enfin presque. Seulement quelques murmures et gémissements. Rien de trop dramatique. Il est dans mes bras. Endormi. Et moi ma tête tourne à deux miles à l'heure. A l'intérieur de moi c'est le silence, juste un ronronnement satisfait. On se sent à notre place. Mais… J'attrape mon IPhone. 2h du matin. Tant pis.

« Tu crois que je fais une connerie sœurette? ». Je pose le téléphone sur l'oreiller à côté de moi, il vibre. Je le savais. Lydia attendait cette conversation.

« Tu penses faire une connerie ? »

« J'sais pas… »

« T'as un mois pour le savoir ». Je grimace à ce rappel de la date d'échéance

« Je peux pas le garder c'est ça ? »

« Si. Mais pas de l'autre côté de l'océan. T'es un mec formidable. Tu feras pas « tâche » dans son univers mais… »

« Mais quoi Lyds ? »

« Sydney/ Londres? Sérieux… 24h décalage ? Un weekend tous les… »

« Y a pas 24h Lydi… Mais j'voie ce que tu veux dire » un puissant soupir m'échappe

« Tu vas avoir deux choix bro. Tu pars ou il rentre » ça à l'air simple dit comme ça. Mais c'est irréalisable. On le sait tous les deux.

« Tu l'aimes ? » La question me fout la trouille

« J'peux pas être tombé aussi vite »

« Tu crois ça ? » j'imagine le sourire en coin. Le petit reniflement amusé

« Si ? »

« Derek … Il m'a fallu combien de temps pour tomber pour Jacks? » Aïe prénom en entier ça pues ça !

« Quelques jours ? » je me mords les lèvres, on en a jamais vraiment parlé

« J'l'ai vu dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermaient quand il s'est retourné. On s'est regardé 5 secondes. Et j'ai eu envie de lui. Le désir c'est un peu le prémice à l'amour. Et je doute que vous vous désirez pas »

« 5 secondes ? » elle me l'avait jamais dit

« Hé ouais. Réfléchis-y. Peut importe ce que tu vas décider je serais là. Toujours. »

« Merci. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé »

« J'dormais pas. J't'attendais » Je m'en doutais, je commence à taper un SMS de remerciement quand elle m'en renvoi un « T'as pensé à la chaussette rouge ? »

« Pas sûr qu'ils connaissent le code « chambre interdite pour raison de baise » dans cette maison ! Merci encore pour la conversation. Bisous »

« J't'embrasse »


	13. Départ

Je regarde l'Angleterre s'éloigner. Putain je pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur. Je me passe les mains sur le visage. Je crispe mes doigts sur mon pantalon. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur en purée. Ça été le plus beau mois de ma vie j'crois bien. J'ai pas passé une journée loin de lui. Je tire un peu sur le bracelet qu'il m'a offert. Pour noël. Pour me remercier de l'avoir accepté comme il est. Un petit loup. Je passe mes doigts sur le pendant. Encore et encore. Je m'enfonce plus fort dans le siège de l'avion. Je rallume mon téléphone. J'ai déjà envie de lui envoyer un SMS. Pour lui dire quoi « tu me manques déjà » ? Putain ça craint. Les gens autour de moi sourit, me dévisage. J'ai envie de changer de tête. Je peux même pas avoir le droit à la tristesse. Sinon ça fera la une. Je sais même pas ce qu'a raconté Danny pour justifier mon absence. Je me suis pas connecté sur les réseaux depuis un mois. J'ai pas pensé au boulot depuis presque un mois. Et j'ai pas plus envie d'y penser maintenant. Mon portable vibre. Je souris. Une photo. D'une porte. 214… Il a déjà repris le boulot. Je prends une photo du hublot. Puis j'ai plus de réponse. Il boss je me morigène, il va te textoter toutes les deux secondes. Même pour les coups de fil ça va être compliqué avec le décalage. Putain !

* * *

Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ? *yeux de chiot battu*


	14. Régulier

Voilà la suite, juste un tout petit peu plus longue... On se rapproche de la fin mes amours... Encore 3 chapitres après celui-là et l'histoire sera clôturée... Mais j'ai encore des choses en stock pas de panique!

Merci pour vos reviews! Qu'elles soient pleines de menace de mort (si si je vous assure, à coup d'élastique à cheveux même) ou plein de douceur et de gentillesse (on m'a quand même dit que mon imagination était rafraîchissante *s'évente encore en y pensant*) bref MERCI parce que sans vous, je serais pas là, à tapoter les touches de mon Mac! Donc, merci à vous!

Avec une affection incommensurable, votre tendre et dévouée Sam

* * *

Elodie m'alerte que Stiles va passer dans une émission. Alors je prends ma pause en fonction. J'allume la télé de la salle de garde. Je regarde ce mec que j'ai possédé, qui m'a possédé y a de ça 3 semaines. C'est hyper dur sans lui. Il me manque. Je suis pitoyablement tombé amoureux de lui. Et maintenant je suis plus qu'une épave. Le loup comme moi on le cherche. On cherche son odeur. On cherche tout de lui. Il m'appelle quand il peut. Il me SMS souvent. Mais c'est hard. Relation à distance. Sans être une relation puisque… Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux étouffant un cri de désespoir. Il est tellement beau. En noir et blanc. Comme souvent. Le bracelet brille à son poignet. J'écoute à peine les questions de la journaliste. Je me concentre sur sa voix, sur sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes resté un mois en Angleterre pour vous ressourcer ?

\- Plus ou moins. Ma presque sœur a eut un petit bébé alors… Puis j'avais besoin de me retrouver, me recentrer. Un ami très proche m'a dit que je chopais l'accent américain alors ; _il rigole un peu et moi j'ai le cœur qui s'agite parce qu'effectivement il a retrouvé son bel accent, fluide et doux_

\- Vous avez donc profité de votre famille ?

\- Absolument ; _il sourit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant comme d'habitude_

\- Et niveau cœur Stiles ? On entend tellement de chose ; _la journaliste sourit d'un air gourmand et je vois le souffle de mon homme, l'est-il encore ?, se bloquer_

\- Je ne souhaite pas plus parler de ça qu'avant ; _sa voix est froide, sèche_

\- Votre agent nous a pourtant parlé d'un « régulier » ; _elle sourit de plus belle et je vois les joues de Stiles rougir, il grommelle quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas._

\- C'est quoi un régulier ? ; _demande une femme du public_

\- C'est un sex-friend qu'une célébrité a dans un pays. En général dans chaque pays où il a une attache. Morgan en Australie et l'homme mystérieux en Angleterre par exemple

Mon cœur se fige. Un régulier ? C'est tout ce que je suis ? Mon cœur s'effrite. Silence ébahi au fond de moi. Puis colère, tristesse et… Douleur. Ça me cueille avec tellement de force que je dois poser une main sur mon cœur. J'attends la réponse de Stiles. J'attends à ce qu'il démente à propos de ce Morgan, qu'il revendique que je suis plus. J'attends. Il serre la mâchoire et parle de Morgan. Homme merveilleux, musicien accompli et bla-bla. J'éteins le poste. Je reprends mon boulot comme un automate. Elodie vient me serrer l'épaule. Super tout le monde a écouté. Mon monde s'écroule un peu… Beaucoup… Beaucoup trop ! Mon loup jappe et je ne sais comment le réconforter.

* * *

J'attrape Danny par le col de sa veste en daim à peine je quitte le plateau. Je le plaque contre un mur et le secoue violemment.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de parler de mon cousin comme d'un sex-friend et… Il mérite pas ça ; _je peste à deux doigts de son visage_

\- T'avais qu'a nier Sti' ; _il me tapote la joue comme on le ferait d'un enfant qui fait une colère_

\- Pourquoi j'étais là déjà ? Ah oui promouvoir Morgan! Pas parler de moi bordel de merde !

\- T'aurais du parler de LUI ; _Danny sourit, froid, j'ai toujours refusé de donner le prénom de Der', je veux pas qu'il soit prit la dedans, et pourtant_

\- Mais merde c'est PRIVÉ ! Il est à moi et…

\- Là il va plus être à toi. Il a pas du apprécié le « régulier » ; _ma bouche s'assèche, mon cœur arrête de battre_ ; Je suis là si besoin ; l _e doigt de mon agent glisse contre ma bouche_

Je le repousse, cours dans les couloirs. C'est pas un secret qu'il me veux. Je me suis toujours refusé à lui. Et voilà il bousille tout. Pour m'avoir. Je m'engouffre dans la voiture. Je ne salue pas mes fans, rien. Mon cerveau n'est centré que sur un objectif. Appeler Derek. Réconforter mon loup. Je pousse la porte de mon appart. Je jette ma veste sur mon lit. Attrape mon portable privé et sors sur le balcon. Je respire l'air marin. Une tonalité. 4, 10. Répondeur

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Derek, laissez un message après le bis ; _j'entends sa voix pour la première fois depuis 3 jours, je ferme les yeux. Je raccroche et retente._

Je fais ça toutes les 2-3 minutes pendant une heure. Au final je prends mon courage à deux mains.

\- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Derek, laissez un message après le bip

\- Hey mon loup ; _je me mords la langue merde… ;_ T'es au boulot ? Tout va bien pour toi ? Je suis sur mon balcon. J'pense à toi. T'aurais du venir dans mes bagages ; _j'essaye de rire mais le son reste bloqué ;_ Dis t'as écouté le talk-show ? Si oui j'ai rien dis pour nous protéger. Pour te protéger. Je veux pas que tu rentres dans ce monde. Il est pourri ; _je laisse filer quelques secondes_ ; Rappelles moi s'il te plaît. Tu me manques

Je raccroche. Je reste assis, le dos contre la rambarde jusqu'à ce que mon portable vibre. Ce qu'il ne fait pas. De toute la nuit. Ni du lendemain.

* * *

Pourquoi je sens que les menaces de mort vont reprendre? *s'éloigne de la pointe des pieds*


	15. Lydia

A la demande et général je cède, je sais je suis faible! Mais les menaces que j'ai reçu... :D Vous êtes des fous et putain je vous aime pour ça! Franchement on dirait vraiment que vous souffrez en même temps qu'eux! Je trouve ça adorable!

Alors voilà, pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que je vous fais subir, la suite TANT attendue (pendant au moins 4h ^^')

Bisous les bébés kiwi, Sam (ouais les bébés kiwis et les kiwis c'est la vie)

* * *

J'arrive pas à me concentrer. Alors je prétexte être malade. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre. Je passe sous la douche. Quand j'ouvre mon armoire pour me rhabiller le premier pull que je vois, bien évidemment, c'est celui qu'il m'a laissé. Je le prends et le jette au fond de l'armoire. C'est gamin mais bon. Je m'habille mal. Très mal. M'en fous. J'allume mon Mac. Je regarde des photos de ce Morgan avec Stiles. Une main dans le bas de son dos, autour de ses épaules, proche de lui. A l'embrasser ? Aucune idée, la photo dans cette boîte de nuit est flou. Je suis brisé bordel. En moi c'est trop silencieux pour être normal. Mais quel con. Je pivote sur la chaise. Des photos de lui et moi partout. Je les enlève. Doucement. Calmement. Je les pose dans un tiroir. C'était un beau rêve. Rien de plus. Je scotch une photo de lui dans mon armoire et écrit au marqueur en dessous « régulier ». Je referme la porte de l'armoire. Et de mon cœur. Faut que je reconstruise mon loup, faut que je nous reconstruise.

* * *

Je me ronge les sangs. J'ai plus de nouvelle depuis 1 semaine. Je tiens pas en place. J'arrive plus à sourire. Faire comme si. Je tourne en rond. Je l'appelle. Je le SMS. Tout… Rien à faire. J'ai envie de prendre le premier vol. Mais je peux pas. J'ai des obligations ici. J'ai appelé Mélissa, mon père, Scott... Plus personne n'a de nouvelle. Putain j'aurais du prendre le numéro de Lydia ! J'appelle le service. Demande après lui. On me demande mon prénom. Comme un con je donne le bon. On me raccroche au nez. Ok, si ça c'est pas clair. Danny devient pressant. Lourd. J'envisage de le virer. Mais ce con sait trop de chose sur moi… Je pique une crise et détruit tout autour de moi. La lampe vole, brise un carreau. Tout vole, explose. Jusqu'à ce que je m'assieds, en larme, au milieu de tout ce carnage.

* * *

Il a cessé de m'appeler. Je trouve ça plutôt clair. J'écoute les 9 messages que j'ai sauvegardés. Je les écoute en boucle. Et je pleure. Et je coule. J'ai toujours été un battant. Faut juste un peu de temps pour que cette fois-ci je m'en souvienne. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Lyds, Magda, Tasha. Tous. J'ai même eu Mélissa au téléphone. J'ai pas réussi à lui parler. Alors j'ai raccroché. Je suis en miette. Faut juste que je retrouve la colle.

* * *

Je passe mes nerfs sur tout le monde. Je crie, tempête. Les gens ont appris à se ratatiner à mon approche. Même Danny ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Ça lui apprendra à ce connard. Je suis perdu. Je comprends pas pourquoi il veut pas me parler. On aurait pu mettre ça au clair. Pourquoi il ne comprend pas que je souhaite qu'il soit loin de ce monde de pourri ? Pourquoi il comprend pas que ce qu'il y a entre nous est trop beau, trop pur pour que je l'expose à ces charognards ? Enfin ce qu'il y AVAIT entre nous. A cette pensée je tape dans un meuble. Qui chute. Brisant le vase au-dessus. Les fleurs s'étalent. L'eau imbibe le tapis. Je ne regrette même pas mon geste.

* * *

Je me remets à la course. Parce que c'est le seul échappatoire que j'ai trouvé pour contenir ma rage. Je cours à m'en brûler les cuisses. Je cours à en perdre mon souffle. Je cours à assommer mon cœur. Je cours à réveiller la bête en moi. Je m'arrête que quand j'ai les yeux rouges. Quand je pousse le portillon Lydia est là. Assise. Son portable à la main.

\- Hey ; _je m'assieds délicatement à côté de mon amie_

\- Tu crois pas que tu surréagis ? ; _sa voix est calme_

\- A propos de ? ; _je souris_

\- A ton avis ? ; _elle secoue la tête et hausse les sourcils_

\- Hum ; _je fais mine de réfléchir mais des yeux je lui implore de pas le dire_

\- Fais pas le con. De Stiles ; _à ce prénom mon cœur tambourine ;_ Arrête de jouer au con

\- Je joue pas au con ; _je tente de sourire_

\- Derek, pas à moi hein… Je suis passé par ta chambre. On dirait une chambre Ikéa. Y a plus rien. Des meubles et du blanc. Point. Plus de photo. Plus de livre. Plus rien. Une chambre d'hosto aussi maintenant que j'y pense ; _elle se frotte le menton_

\- Je fais juste un peu d'ordre ; _je me défends_

\- Tu l'as rappelé ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? On appelle pas le mec qu'on se tape ; _je grince_

\- Tu surréagis bro ; _elle soupire lourdement_ ; Je savais que j'aurais du avoir cette conversation plus tôt avec toi merde ! ; e _lle passe ses mains sur son visage ;_ Appelle le

\- Pour quoi faire ? ; _je répète_

\- Parler. Régler ce qui doit l'être

\- Y a rien à régler ; _je me lève, m'époussette les fesses ;_ Je suis un vide-couille et point

Je pousse la porte sur un petit cri étouffé de Lydia. Elle a jamais aimé la vulgarité. Mais ces derniers temps je suis plus vraiment moi-même.

* * *

Je suis en plein shoot pour la nouvelle collection Hilfinger. J'ai eu beau hurler que je voulais plus faire du demi-nu, rien à faire. J'entends mon portable privé sonner. J'enjambe le décor, saute au-dessus des fils, ignore les cris de toutes les personnes présentes. Je tire l'IPhone de ma poche. Numéro maqué

\- Allô ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ; _je fronce les sourcils je reconnais pas cette voix_

\- C'est Lydia. La sœur de…

\- Je sais j'suis pas débile ; _je râle_

\- Hé doucement beau gosse. Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? ; _je m'éloigne de tout ces gens, m'enfermant dans les toilettes_

\- T'es devenu colérique ?

\- Pardon ? ; _je vocifère_

\- Ouais les médias, pour une fois, ont pas raconté de la merde ; _elle s'esclaffe sinistrement_ ; J'ai lu ça chez le doc ce matin. Et je me suis dit que si tu t'étais transformé en connard pareil c'était peut-être aussi à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé y a un mois

\- Peut-être ouais ; _je soupire_

\- Ok. Juste pour t'informer. Der' n'est pas mieux. Pire même. Il s'est transformé en ombre

\- En ombre ? ; _je répète, me souvenant des sourires, des rires chauds et graves_

\- Ouais il est là sans être là. Il mange, boit et vit mais… Enfin. Si t'as un quelconque intérêt pour lui agis. Et vite.

Et elle raccroche. Je veux la rappeler mais numéro masqué. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte. Quand je ressors une demi-heure plus tard je suis tout aussi vide qu'une autre personne l'est à des milliers de km de moi. Je souris, fais mon beau et dans ma tête je réfléchis.

* * *

Et paf je me refais tuer et je me refais menacer mais là, fini, je ne cède plus! TER-MI-NÉ! La suite demain matin! :P


	16. Campagne

Euh... Tralalala...

*dépose le petit colis et s'enfuit en courant, très très vite*

Petits bisous quand même les gens :-*

*referme la porte et pars en criant, les bras en l'air*

* * *

Je rentre de mon jogging. J'enlève mes chaussures boueuses sur le porche. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je passe directement à la douche. Quand je ressors je me fige. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre.

\- Salut

\- Sors ; _ça fuse de ma bouche comme ça_

\- Derek ; _Stiles avance la main_

\- Tu sors ; _je lui indique la porte de ma chambre d'un doigt, d'une voix calme_

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle parce que…

\- Sors de ma chambre ; _je lui parle doucement, je vais quand même pas m'énerver, j'ouvre la porte de la pièce_

\- DER' MERDE ; _lui s'énerve, pas moi_

\- Sors ; _je_ _détache chaque lettre, je blinde mon cœur, non il n'est pas absolument magnifique, non ses cheveux ne me semble pas plus long et doux qu'avant, non je ne meurs pas d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras_

\- LAISSE MOI PARLER BORDEL ; _il s'agite, passe les mains sur son visage mais je reste stoïque_

\- Sors de chez moi ; _je lâche ça d'une voix froide, il avance d'un pas et moi je recule de deux, je vais à l'armoire et ouvre ma porte en grand, la photo de lui avec « régulier » apparaît, il se fige :_ Sortez s'il vous plaît ; _le vouvoiement le fait redresser les yeux_

\- Mais… ; _là par contre sa voix n'est qu'un souffle_

\- Monsieur Stilinski, s'il vous plaît ; _je recule jusqu'à être aussi loin de lui que l'espace de ma chambre le permet_

\- Derek ; _sa voix tremble, ses yeux brillent_

\- La porte est en bas de l'escalier. Merci de votre visite ; _je croise les bras sur mon torse pour tenter de contenir mon cœur qui veux sortir de ma cage thoracique_

\- S'il te plaît, fait pas ça. Ne les crois pas eux et pas moi ; _il s'avance encore, jusqu'à me toucher, mais il ne le fait pas, il avance une main et me laisse le choix, de la saisir, ou non_

\- Environ 14 marches, 19 ou 20 pas et vous serez dehors ; _je serre mes bras encore plus fort contre moi, pour ne pas le toucher, pour m'interdire de céder_

\- Ok. Au revoir Wolfy ; _ma gorge se serre à ce petit surnom, qu'il était le seul à utiliser_

La porte de ma chambre se ferme, je ne fais pas un pas. La porte de la maison se ferme, je ne fais pas un mouvement. La porte de sa voiture claque, je ne fais pas un bruit. Je retombe dans la catatonie qui me définit depuis 1 mois et demi. Mon loup étant aux abonnées absents. J'ai tout perdu. L'homme dont je suis amoureux, mon loup et tout ce qui va avec. Plus de super oreilles, de super odorat… Plus rien que du vide et du silence.

* * *

Les premières larmes dévalent mes joues. J'ai plus de colère. Juste une tristesse sans nom. Le voir rétif, figé, loin de moi. L'entendre m'appeler « monsieur Stilinski». Ouais avant aussi il le faisait, quand il me taquinait ou après qu'on ait couché ensemble. Pas sur ce ton. Pas avec ce regard. J'arrête la voiture. Je pleure trop pour voir là où je roule. J'ai pas envie de me mettre dans le décor. Je sais même plus où aller. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Quoi dire. J'aimerais tant le ramener à moi. Mais comment ? J'essuie mes joues. Je respire un grand coup. Mon portable vibre. Je le sors de ma poche tellement vite que je me cogne violemment le coude sur la porte. Mais je ressens à peine les fourmis de la douleur. Numéro que je ne connais pas. J'ouvre. Une chambre… Que j'ai connu. Un message texte apparaît dessous « Que c'est-il passé ? L». Tout est brisé dans cette chambre. Les fringues éparpillés partout, le bureau en verre brisé, le matelas retourné, les draps partout, en morceau. La seule chose qui reste c'est la photo de moi, entouré d'un demi-million de « régulier ». Je me remets à pleurer. Je peux plus faire grand chose d'autre. Je tape un pitoyable « il m'a repoussé » à Lydia. Au moins maintenant j'ai son numéro. Elle répond rapidement « Il n'est pas avec toi ? ». Mon cœur se brise encore un peu. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait se briser encore. Mais faut croire que si. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Je me roule en boule sur mon siège. « A ton avis ? ». Elle m'appelle. Je souffle mais décroche.

\- Tu l'as vu partir ? ; _elle est inquiète, son souffle est court_

\- Non ; _moi je murmure mais ça suffit à ce qu'elle m'entende_

\- Je suis rentré y a quelques minutes. Je suis monté tout de suite. Faut dire que la lampe de chevet brisée dans le hall m'a plutôt alerté. Et je trouve sa chambre comme ça.

\- Désolé j'sais pas ; _il était tellement proche, j'aurais pu le toucher_

\- J'suis sérieux mec. Il a toujours été d'un calme frisant le détachement. Et là… C'est plutôt toi le colérique.

\- Désolé ; _je ne peux que répéter ça_

\- Un endroit où il a pu aller ?

\- Nop

\- PUTAIN MAIS RESSAISSIS TOI ! ; _elle me hurle dessus mais ça ne fait que redoubler mes sanglots ;_ J'ai besoin de toi là Stiles. Et Derek aussi ! Réfléchis. S'il te plaît

\- Je vais réfléchir. Je te rappelle.

Je raccroche et ferme mes yeux. Un endroit significatif pour lui ? Y en a tellement. L'hôpital, l'usine où il a dormi, le café de Malia, la colline de Buckhurst ou celle de Greyhound. J'envoie tous ces lieux à Lydia. Elle ne me répond plus. Je redémarre. Je roule vers chez moi. Je gare mon 4x4 de location devant chez mon père. Je sonne et laisse Mélissa m'étreindre. Elle me tire dans la chaleur de la maison. Je reçois un SMS de Lydia vers minuit. « Sur la tombe de mon père ». Juste ça. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? Il m'a tellement souvent dit que Joshua était un père génial, qui le soutenait quand ça allait mal et tout ça.

Le soleil me brûle les yeux. Sa réverbération sur l'océan est aveuglante. Je m'assieds sur la plage. Je laisse le sable couler entre mes doigts. Encore et encore. Sur un rythme apaisant. Faut que j'arrive à trouver des choses apaisantes m'a dit mon père. Il m'a dit que j'allais passer par toutes les phases du deuil. La colère c'est fini. Après y a le déni. Puis on arrive à accepter. Mais si j'ai pas envie d'accepter ?

* * *

Je sais pas encore aujourd'hui ce qui m'a pris. Détruire ma chambre comme ça. C'est tellement pas moi. Moi je suis calme. Froid. Détaché. Pas une boule de nerf. Qui détruit tout. Mon geste m'a laissé tellement perdu que je me suis retourné vers la seule personne, après lui, qui pouvait me calmer. Je me suis habillé à la va vite et j'ai couru vers le cimetière. Ça ne m'a pas apaisé. Lydia est venu. M'a serré contre elle. Et m'a ramené. On a rangé ma chambre. Je l'ai repeinte. J'ai un mur entièrement blanc. Sur lequel j'écris tous les soirs. Un mot, une phrase. Ça me calme. Même si les premiers mots que j'ai écrits ont été « régulier », « loup», « désespoir », « trop ». Ça nous qualifie tellement ça. Trop. Trop beau. Trop fort. Trop vite. Trop dur. Trop loin.

Je sors de l'hôpital. Dure journée. J'ai eu l'impression que les gens me dévisageaient. Comme si j'étais célèbre. Mais je suis pas lui. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne prononce plus son prénom. Ça fait trop mal. J'ai fini par calmer ma rage. Maintenant je suis de nouveau calme. Vide. Mais calme. Je prends le métro, mon casque sur les oreilles. Je relis pour la… Millionième fois ? La conversation qu'on a eut au début. Je me souviens du rire qu'il a eut quand je lui ai dit que j'étais de l'autre côté de la ville. Du glapissement qu'il a poussé quand je me suis fait accoster. Je sens qu'on me tapote sur l'épaule. Je baisse mon casque. Une vieille dame me pose un magazine sur les genoux en souriant. Je fronce les sourcils. Et baisse le regard. Un micro coup d'œil suffit. Je vois sa main. Et elle me suffit à le reconnaître. Je repousse le magazine mais elle me le repose.

\- Mais… ; _je commence à m'énerver_

\- Vous devriez regarder la photo en entier monsieur ; _elle me frotte la joue_

\- Comment ?

\- En fait regardez juste par la fenêtre ; _elle glousse en récupérant son journal_

Je tourne la tête. Ma bouche s'ouvre. Je me jette sur les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment. Je suis sur le quai. Le métro repart. Je fais face à une photo de mon ancien homme. En jeans, torse nu, constellé de marque d'amour, les bras de l'homme dans l'ombre l'entourant. « L'amour vrai n'est pas régulier, il est permanent ». Je sens les larmes couler. J'avance et je pose ma main sur l'affiche. Je me fixe. Comment il a eut cette photo de moi ?

\- Il y en d'autre

\- Pardon ? ; _je me tourne vers l'ado_

\- Y en a partout en ville. Elles sont superbes. Il a crée une campagne. True Love. Plutôt pas mal hein…

\- Partout ? ; _ma voix est un couinement pitoyable_

\- Faites en tour. Vous verrez

Je cours vers la sortie du métro. Je me stoppe à mi-chemin. Un ronronnement. Une présence. « Tu es là », je souffle et il s'ébroue comme après un long somme.

Nouvelle affiche. Allison, son bébé dans les bras, Scott qui les entoure de ses bras « Un amour vrai fait des miracles ». Je reprends ma marche. Je monte les marches vers l'extérieur. J'avance, cherchant des posters. J'en trouve un immense. Je fais face à un autre cliché de lui et moi. Même si on ne voit que très peu de moi. A chaque fois c'est suffisant à ce que je me reconnaisse. Et les gens aussi. On me tape le dos. On me prend dans les bras. Je suis bouche-bée.

Il y a toute une foule sur la photo, énormément de gens. Il est au milieu de cette foule, et moi seul, dans l'ombre de l'autre côté d'un fossé qui nous sépare. Il a une main sur la bouche, qui le bâillonne, une main tendue vers la mienne, mais on comprend qu'il est retenu par tous ces gens, qu'ils le maintiennent loin de moi. Le message écrit entre nous deux, entre le vide qui nous sépare « l'amour véritable ne ment pas ». J'avance au ralenti. Je trouve des photos de gens inconnus pour moi, mais connu du grand public je pense. « L'amour vrai réuni les cœurs », « l'amour vrai transcende le temps ». Je me fige quand je tombe sur MA famille. Sur Lydia, Magdalena et Natasha. Elles sont en train de rire, dans notre salon, et moi je suis accoudé à la fenêtre « l'amour vrai uni autant qu'il peut séparer ». Je finis par rentrer chez moi. La maison est vide. C'est étonnant. Je pose mes clefs sur le petit meuble. Je renifle. Les odeurs me montent aux narines. Je pourrais en pleurer de soulagement. Je finis par me ressaisir et suis le filet olfactif. Je monte dans ma chambre. Je pousse la porte. Mon mur à moitié rempli de mot est maintenant plein. Un mot. Unique. En rouge. « PARDON ». Ça empeste la peinture.

Mais pas que. Son odeur. J'ouvre mon armoire. Une photo de nous deux remplace l'autre. « permanent ? » Je tourne sur moi. J'ouvre la bouche et prononce son prénom pour la première fois en 2 mois. Je sais qu'il est là.

\- Stiles?

* * *

Je l'entends m'appeler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sors ou pas ? La claque que me mets Lydia me lance en avant. Je referme la porte de sa chambre et m'avance vers la sienne. J'avance à petit pas. Il se tourne vers moi et mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'halète. Je vais faire un malaise je crois. Je chancelle. Putain j'avais oublié à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux.

\- Quand ? ; _il me fixe, je ne sais pas s'il est heureux ou en colère_

\- Quand quoi ? ; _je réponds la gorge nouée, ma voix grave_

\- Tu as fait ces photos

\- Après ma dernière… Visite ; _je me passe la main dans les cheveux_

\- Pourquoi ? ; _chaque mot est une pique de douleur dans mes oreilles en même temps qu'une symphonie_

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- La campagne

\- Quel meilleur moyen de me faire pardonner que par le même biais qui nous a séparé ; _j'hausse les épaules_

\- Elles sont de qui ces photos ?

\- De plein de gens

\- Comment tu as fait pour avoir des clichés de moi ? ; _il passe une main sur le mur_

\- Les papz me devaient un ou deux services ; _je grommelle, il devrait être dans mes bras, pas loin de moi_

\- Et… Morgan ? ; _il souffle ce nom avec une telle douleur qu'une larme coule de son œil_

\- C'est le fils du mari de la sœur de ma mère. Un cousin en gros. Je devais pousser un peu sa carrière

\- Un cousin ? ; _ça y il s'approche enfin, d'un petit pas mais c'est déjà ça_

\- Oui. Je dis pas que j'ai été un mec exemplaire. J'ai couché plus que n'importe qui dans cette baraque je crois. Mais après toi… Que toi ; _j'arrive pas à dire ce que j'ai envie de lui crier. J'ai peur de lui donner de nouvelles armes pour m'abattre_

\- J'suis un régulier alors ? ; _il se mord les lèvres et j'abolie la distance entre nous, je le plaque contre mon torse, ma main se serre autour de sa nuque, là où elle devrait toujours être_

\- Non. T'es tellement plus que ça. T'es mon futur. T'es mon régulier permanent. Si tu le veux. Je sais pas si t'as envie de…

\- J'veux plus être loin de toi. J'veux plus apprendre des choses sur toi par magazine ou émissions interposées. J'veux plus être seul au dedans de moi ; _il souffle dans mon cou, il jugule ses larmes, je le connais_

\- Alors on va faire ça

* * *

TADAAAAAA! Voilà le pourquoi du titre! :D *pas peu fière de son idée* Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Je suis pardonné des milles tourments que je leur ai fait vivre? Et que je vous ai fais vivre? Encore un petit chapitre qui fait office d'épilogue et pis c'est fini! Mon deuxième petit bébé! Roi ça va vite hein, vous trouvez pas?

Merci de me suivre, je vous aime fort, v'là je l'ai dit! :océan de coeur sur vous:


	17. Régulier permanent?

Je m'étire dans le lit. J'ai trop chaud. Je pose les pieds sur le sol. Un sol recouvert de parquet de chêne blond. Je passe un t-shirt et ouvre la porte fenêtre. Le soleil inonde la pièce et le bruit des vagues me repose. C'est la première fois que je le rejoins à Sydney. En 8 mois. Je descends et trouve un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « J'suis parti au boulot. Te réveiller était trop dur. IPhone HS. J't'embrasse ». Je fronce les sourcils. Si je ne reconnaissait pas son écriture je serais capable de dire que ce mot est de moi. L'odeur confirme qu'il est de lui aussi. Ça me rappelle… Je souris. Notre première nuit ensemble. Je passe sous la douche et attrape les clefs de son immense Range Rover. Je sais où je dois le rejoindre.

Je pousse les doubles portes de l'immeuble. Je passe devant tous les gens qui me regarde, médusé. Oui je sais où je vais. Je prends un ascenseur et monte au 4ème. Je pousse la porte en verre. Mais il n'est pas là. Un mot, épinglé sur son fauteuil. Juste une adresse. Je l'arrache et redescend. Je fais la moue. Qu'est ce qu'il me fait encore ? On avait dit plus de secret.

* * *

Dans mon oreillette on m'annonce qu'il est arrivé. Ok. J'inspire un grand coup. Je risque ma carrière. Tant pis. Je me place à la suite de mes différents collègues. Des « bonne chance » se succède à mes oreilles. Des petites tapes sur mon dos. On m'annonce qu'il a pris sa place. Le pauvre doit être dans un état pas possible. Je lui ai toujours dit que je ne faisais pas de défilé. Sauf celui-ci. La musique se lance. Les gars avancent un par un. A un rythme régulier. Mon cœur bat beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort. Ça arrive un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Encore deux mecs. Un… La musique change, les lumières virent, deviennent plus ombre. On me claque le bas du dos avec un « en route ». Je serre les doigts au fond de ma poche et m'élance. Je regarde droit devant moi.

* * *

J'arrive en plein milieu d'un hall pour un défilé. QUOI ? Une blondasse s'avance.

\- Monsieur Hale ?

\- Oui ?

\- Suivez moi

\- Où ?

Seul son rire me répond. Elle m'introduit dans une salle immense. Blindé de gens. Elle fait se lever une rangée complète et m'indique un siège. Avec mon putain de nom dessus. Je vais m'asseoir. J'envoie un SMS à Stiles « T'es où ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ». Distribué mais pas lu. IPhone vraiment HS ? La musique commence et je vois des zombies défiler devant moi. Pas de sourire, pas d'expression du visage. Rien. Certains me jettent des coups d'œil. Je fais clairement tâche avec mon jeans t-shirt. Eux sont en costards et… La lumière change, se transforme presque en ombre. La musique aussi change. Plus lente. Un riffle de guitare. Je me fige. Notre chanson. Celle sur laquelle on a… Je me glace. Je me redresse prêt à décamper. Quand il apparaît. Il avance d'un pas, d'abord incertain. Je le vois serrer le poing au fond de sa poche et il s'avance. Toute la salle est suspendue à son pas. Il avance exactement de 9 pas. Et il s'arrête. En face de moi. Son regard se pose sur le mien et un sourire déchire ses joues. Il porte un loup de loup. Un costard foncé. Et il pue le doute, l'anxiété.

* * *

Il a l'air anxieux. Incertain. Inconfortable au possible. Il grimace une sorte de sourire en réponse au mien. Insuffisant pour creuser les rides au coin de ses yeux que j'aime tant contempler. Les gens s'agitent. Ça se fait pas dans un défilé, on ne s'arrête pas et bla-bla-bla. Sur les murs commencent à apparaître ma campagne True Love. J'ai peut-être eu qu'une bonne idée dans ma vie. C'est celle-là. Ses yeux verts papillonnent. Je souris encore.

\- Tu as reconnu la musique ? ; _je lui demande et le calme règne à nouveau_

\- Euh oui… J'aurais du mal à pas reconnaître notre… Hymne ; _il ricane, je sais qu'il est un peu en colère, il ne le sera peut-être plus dans quelques instants_

\- Tu as reconnu les affiches ?

\- Bien évidemment mais… Euh… T'es pas sensé marcher et tout ça ? ; _il indique du doigt l'estrade_

\- Si je devrais ; _je rigole tendrement_

\- Et pourquoi tu le fais pas ? ; _ses yeux vont anxieusement à gauche, à droite_

\- Parce que j'ai une question à te poser

\- Ah ? ; _là sa bouche s'affaisse_ ; Et le loup c'était…

\- Obligé. Ecoute maintenant. Ecoute vraiment ; j _e lui sous-entend d'utiliser ses super-sens ;_ Ecoute et sent ; _il hoche la tête_ ; C'est toute cette merde qui nous a séparé. Toutes ses photos. Cette hypocrisie ; _j'entends les gens râler, certains se lèvent, je m'en fous, je suis là que pour une chose_ ; Alors que moi je t'aime ; _calme à nouveau, dans la salle et en face de moi, je lui avais jamais dit ;_ T'es pas un régulier. T'es tellement plus que ça. T'es un début, un avenir, un permanent. T'es mon compagnon ; _je souris et ses rides se creusent enfin_ ; Alors… ; _je m'agenouille et les gens ont l'air de comprendre avant lui_ ; Tu veux bien devenir le compagnon permanent officiel de Stiles Stilinski ?

\- Tu… ; _il ouvre la bouche_

\- Bon on va faire plus classique ; _je rigole_ ; Tu veux m'épouser ?

* * *

Le cœur battant je le regarde. Il a l'air calme lui pourtant. Moi j'ai l'impression qu'on va m'arracher le cœur, qu'il va défoncer mes côtes et… Le loup s'apaise, une lumière dorée autour de lui. Compagnon. Ma moitié. Mon…

\- Si tu pouvais répondre ça serait pas trop mal ; _il grimace en fin de compte_

\- Ça dépend ; _je souris enfin sortant de mes pensées_

\- De quoi ?

\- De ta manière de m'embrasser ; _je me jette sur lui_


End file.
